EL MEJOR ERROR DE SU VIDA
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Alice Cullen era una modelo en lo más alto de su carrera cuando se quedó embarazada. Pocos años después, convertida en una madre soltera que trabajaba muy duro, Alice buscó un inquilino cuya renta la ayudara a mantener su casa. Y encontró a J. Hale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Nadie abría la puerta. Jasper miró la nota para asegurarse de que estaba en la dirección correcta. Sí lo era, y como aquella bonita casa de estilo Tudor, de dos pisos, situada en una vecindad tranquila y llena de árboles, era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, volvió a llamar. Con fuerza.

Había un coche junto a la casa, un coche familiar antiguo al que le iría bien un lavado y unas cuantas reparaciones en la chapa. Jasper pensó que había alguien dentro de la casa, y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y se tomó unos instantes para observar la casa.

Era un edificio elegante, separado de la carretera por unos setos bien podados. El jardín, en el que estaban empezando a florecer las plantas de primavera, era muy colorido y lo suficientemente silvestre como para no parecer estático.

Él no era precisamente un amante de las flores, pero aquello era agradable.

Había un triciclo de color rojo junto al aparcamiento, y eso le provocó cierta inquietud. A él no le gustaban los niños. Tampoco le disgustaban, pero le resultaban extraños, como alienígenas: hablaban un idioma distinto del suyo y tenían una cultura diferente. Y, bueno, además eran bajitos y normalmente pegajosos.

Sin embargo, el anuncio hablaba de tranquilidad, privacidad y una distancia corta hasta Baltimore. Aquello era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Volvió a llamar, pero nadie respondió, y la música continuó sonando atronadoramente; así pues, decidió girar el pomo.

La puerta se abrió, y él pasó lentamente. Con un gesto muy suyo, se apartó el pelo oscuro que le caía por la frente y observó el salón, no muy ordenado en el que acababa de entrar.

La habitación estaba abarrotada de cosas, y Jasper, un soltero que había pasado la mayor parce de sus treinta y dos años viviendo solo, se preguntó por qué. Él no era quisquilloso ni obsesivo, pero todas las cosas debían tener su lugar para que fuera más fácil encontrarlas después. Era evidente que su futura casera no estaba de acuerdo.

Había juguetes, revistas, periódicos, una gorra de jugador de béisbol de los Orioles de Baltimore…

Al menos, el niño tenía buen gusto, pensó Jasper, y continuó su camino.

Había un aseo pequeño pintado con una combinación asombrosa de granate y verde, y una sala de estar que se había convertido en una oficina llena de archivadores y papeles. En la cocina había platos que fregar, y la puerta de la nevera estaba decorada con dibujos infantiles chillones.

Quizá fuera mejor que nadie hubiera abierto la puerta.

Pensó en darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras. Ya que estaba allí, tenía sentido inspeccionar el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, volvió a salir para saber qué terreno pisaba. Vio unas escaleras de madera que llevaban a un pequeño porche: la entrada privada que mencionaba el anuncio, supuso, y comenzó a subir los escalones.

La puerta de cristal estaba abierta, y la música que surgía a través de ella era abrumadora. Percibió un olor a pintura fresca, algo que siempre le había encantado, y entró.

La estancia era una cocina con sala de estar; los muebles y los electrodomésticos no eran nuevos, pero estaban brillantes. Debían de haber fregado recientemente el suelo de azulejos, porque todavía quedaba un aroma a limpiador de pino bajo el olor a pintura.

Jasper se sintió más animado y siguió el sonido de la música, observando un poco más la casa a medida que avanzaba. El baño estaba tan limpio como la cocina, y afortunadamente, pintado de un blanco muy luminoso. Junto al lavabo había un libro de mantenimiento del hogar abierto por la sección de fontanería. Con cautela, Jasper abrió el grifo Al ver que el agua salía rápidamente, y limpia, asintió con satisfacción.

Al otro lado del pasillo había una habitación pequeña con vistas al jardín en la que se podría instalar una buena oficina. El anuncio ofrecía dos habitaciones.

Siguiendo el sonido de la música vio una buena habitación, en la fachada de la casa. El suelo, que parecía de tarima de roble en buenas condiciones, estaba cubierto de prendas de ropa tiradas al azar. Había botes de pintura, bandejas, brochas y rodillos. El pintor llevaba un mono de talla muy grande y no llevaba calzado. Estaba en el tercer peldaño de una escalera. Pese a que aquella persona tenía el pelo cubierto con una gorra, Jasper reconocía a una mujer cuando la veía.

Era alta y tenía unos pies largos y delgados, llenos de goterones de pintura y con las uñas pintadas de rosa. Estaba cantando, muy mal por cierto, al compás de la música.

Jasper llamó a la puerta.

—Disculpe.

Ella siguió pintando, moviendo las caderas con ritmo mientras recortaba el borde del techo. Él se acercó y le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

La mujer gritó, asustada, y se volvió.

Aunque Jasper tenía reflejos, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el brochazo de pintura en la mejilla.

Soltó un juramento y retrocedió rápidamente y después tuvo que avanzar otra vez, para agarrar a la mujer antes de que se cayera de la escalera. Tuvo una impresión rápida, y nada desagradable, de su cuerpo esbelto, de su rostro suave y triangular, de sus enormes ojos castaños y de su olor a madreselva.

Después comenzó a gruñir y a retroceder nuevamente, agarrándose el estómago porque ella le había dado un codazo. La mujer le gritó algo mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Está loca? —le preguntó, y después alzó una mano al ver que ella lo amentaba con el bote de pintura—. Señora, si me lanza eso, tendré que defenderme.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella.

—He dicho que no me tire eso. He venido por lo del anuncio.

—¿Qué? —volvió a gritar ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos como piaros y una expresión de pánico, y parecía que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—El anuncio, maldita sea —respondió Jasper. Sin dejar de frotarse el estómago, se acercó al estéreo portátil y lo apagó—. He venido por lo del anuncio —repitió, con su voz perfectamente audible en el silencio.

Ella entornó los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué anuncio?

—El apartamento —dijo él, y se pasó una mano por la mejilla. Al ver la mancha de blanco, volvió a soltar un juramento—. El apartamento.

—¿De veras?

Ella lo miró atentamente. Parecía fuerte, pensó Jasper. Tenía los hombros anchos, las piernas largas y un cuerpo atlético. Sus ojos eran de un verde casi transparente, y no parecían muy amistosos, y la camiseta descolorida de los Orioles de Baltimore y los vaqueros desgastados no le proporcionaban un aspecto respetable. Pensó que podía correr más que él, y seguramente, gritar mucho más que él.

—El anuncio no sale hasta mañana.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó él. Con desconcierto, se sacó del bolsillo la nota—. Esta es la dirección correcta. El anuncio era para esta casa.

Ella se mantuvo firme.

—No comienza hasta mañana, así que no entiendo por qué lo sabe usted.

—Trabajo en el periódico —dijo Jasper, y moviéndose de un modo cauteloso, le mostró la nota—. Como estaba buscando apartamento, le pedí a una de las chicas que trabajan en Anuncios Clasificadas que les echara un vistazo por mí —dijo, y volvió a mirar la nota—: Apartamento de dos habitaciones en el segundo piso, entrada privada, vecindario tranquilo y cómodo para una persona que trabaje en el centro.

Ella siguió mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Exactamente.

Al darse cuenta de que obtener información privilegiada no había sido muy ético, se sintió azorado.

—Mire, supongo que mi compañera de trabajo se entusiasmó demasiado. Le regalé un par de entradas para un partido, y debió de imaginarse que me hacía un favor dándome la información de manera anticipada.

Al ver que la mujer relajaba la mano con la que estaba agarrando el bote de pintura, Jasper intentó sonreír.

—Llame a la puerta, y después rodee el edificio.

Probablemente era mejor no mencionar que antes había entrado a la casa.

—En el anuncio no se especificaba la dirección.

—Trabajo en el periódico —repitió él.

Mientras hablaban, Jasper tuvo oportunidad de verla bien. Su cara le resultaba familiar Y qué cara. Los pómulos altos, los ojos brillantes, el cutis de porcelana, una boca carnosa… Sin embargo, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

—Como sólo tenía dos horas, pensé en venir a ver el apartamento —continuó Jasper—. Mire, puedo volver mañana, si es más adecuado, pero ahora estoy aquí —dijo, y se encogió de hombros—. Puedo mostrarle mi pase de prensa.

Lo sacó del bolsillo, y se sintió más tranquilo al ver que ella lo inspeccionaba atentamente.

—Escribo una columna. J. Hale Whitlock, de Deportes. ¿Le suena _Todo por_ _el Deporte?_

—Oh.

No, no le sonaba de nada. Ella no leía las páginas de Deportes del periódico. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de aquel hombre le resultaba agradable. No parecía tan bruto cuando sonreía. Y la mancha de pintura que decoraba su rostro delgado y bronceado le añadía el toque de comicidad justo para tranquilizarle.

—Supongo que entonces no pasa nada. Es sólo que no iba a enseñar el apartamento hasta dentro de un par de días. No está terminado —dijo—. Todavía estoy pintándolo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Ella se rió.

—Supongo que sí. Me llamo Alice Cullen —dijo, y le tendió a Jasper un trapo.

—Gracias —dijo él, y se quitó la pintura de la mejilla—. El anuncio decía que podía ocuparse inmediatamente.

—Sí, pero yo iba a terminar de pintar mañana, justo cuando iba a publicarse el anuncio. ¿Es usted de esta zona?

—Vivo en el centro. Estoy buscando un sitio más espacioso, más tranquilo.

—Éste es un apartamento de buen tamaño. Tiene ocho años. El propietario anterior lo hizo para su hijo, y cuando el padre murió, el hijo vendió la casa y se fue a California. Quería escribir comedias para la televisión.

Jasper se adelantó para observar las vistas. A Alice le gustó su forma de moverse.

Además, se había fijado en que tenía unas manos fuertes y rápidas cuando la había agarrado. Frunció los labios; quizá fuera práctico tener a un hombre cerca.

—¿Lo alquilará sólo para usted, señor Hale? —preguntó ella, pensando con melancolía que sería agradable que tuviera una familia, un niño con el que keenan pudiera jugar.

—Sólo para mí. Podría mudarme durante el fin de semana.

Ella no había creído que le resultaría tan fácil encontrar inquilino, y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. Nunca había sido casera, pero sí arrendataria, y supuso que conocía las normas.

—Tendrá que darme el primer y el último mes de alquiler por adelantado.

—De acuerdo.

—Y necesito, eh… referencias.

—Le daré el número de teléfono de la empresa de alquiler que lleva mi edificio. También puede llamar al departamento de personal del periódico. ¿Tiene el contrato que he de firmar?

No, no lo tenía. Había consultado en un libro en la biblioteca, y tenía intención de mecanografiarlo al día siguiente.

—Lo tendré mañana. ¿Quiere ver el resto del apartamento, o hacer otras preguntas?

—Lo he visto. Está bien.

—Bueno. Entonces supongo que puedo cancelar el anuncio.

En aquel momento, se produjo un sonido, como si hubiera entrado en la casa una manada de elefantes a la carrera.

Alice miró hacia la puerta abierta y se agachó para interceptar el misil.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que era un niño. Ella lo tomó en brazos. El niño tenía el pelo rubio, brillante, y llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta y unas zapatillas rojas. Tenía un pequeño maletín para el almuerzo en una mano, y en la otra, un dibujo de una batalla espacial apocalíptica.

—He dibujado el mar —dijo— y los tiburones se comieron a un millón de personas.

—Qué miedo —dijo Alice, que fingió un estremecimiento y le dio un beso. Después lo dejó en el suelo y observó el dibujo—. Vaya tiburones —añadió, distinguiendo las manchas de los tiburones de las manchas de las personas.

—Son tiburones monstruo. Tiburones monstruo mutantes. Tienen dientes.

—Ya lo veo. Keenan, te presento al señor Hale, nuestro nuevo inquilino.

Keenan se abrazó a una pierna de Alice y miró al extraño. Entonces, fijó los ojos brillantes en su camiseta.

—Es de béisbol. Yo voy a aprender a jugar. Mamá ha comprado un libro para enseñarme.

Un libro. Jasper apenas pudo reprimir un resoplido. Como si alguien pudiera aprender el juego más grande inventado por el hombre con un libro. ¿Qué especie de pardillo de padre tenía aquel niño?

—Muy bien —dijo Jasper. Siempre había pensado que era inteligente abstenerse de conversar con alguien menor de dieciséis años.

Keenan, sin embargo, tenía otra idea.

—Si va a vivir aquí, tiene que pagar la renta. Así nosotros podremos pagar la hipoteca y las otras cosas, e ir a Disney World.

¿Qué era aquel niño? ¿Contable?

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Alice, y se echó a reír—. A partir de ahora puedo arreglármelas sola. Baja y guarda tus cosas.

—¿Va a venir Edward a jugar conmigo esta noche?

—Sí, va a venir Edward Ahora, baja. Yo iré contigo en un minuto.

—De acuerdo —dijo el niño. Después salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero su madre lo llamó. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Jasper con alegría—. Adiós, señor.

La manada de elefantes volvió a bajar, y hubo un portazo.

—Toda una entrada en escena —comentó Alice—. La teatralidad la ha heredado de mi madre, que es actriz de Broadway —dijo. Después miró fijamente a Jasper—.

Parece que está a punto de cambiar de opinión. ¿Tiene algún problema con los niños?

—No —respondió Jasper. No creía que aquel niño en particular fuera a subir a su apartamento, y si lo hacía, él lo echaría rápidamente—. No, es…. muy mono.

—Sí, lo es. No voy a decir que es un ángel, pero no lo molestará. Si le causa algún problema, sólo tiene que decírmelo.

—Claro. Volveré mañana para firmar el contrato y darle un cheque. Entonces, recogeré las llaves.

—Muy bien.

—¿A qué hora le viene bien?

—¿Qué día es mañana?

—Viernes.

—Viernes —dijo ella—. Mañana trabajo de diez a dos. ¿Podría ser a partir de las dos y media?

—Muy bien. Encantado de conocerla, señora Cullen.

Ella le estrechó la mano.

—Soy señorita. No estoy casada. Y como vamos a ser vecinos, puedes llamarme Alice.

**Que les Parece…? **


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chicas Muchisiiimas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

**Capítulo 2**

De nuevo, nadie abrió la puerta. Jasper miró el reloj; eran las tres de la tarde. No quería pensar en que era un hombre obsesionado con la hora, pero su vida se centraba en los plazos, y él los respetaba. El coche no estaba en el aparcamiento aquel día, pero de todos modos, rodeó la casa con esperanza. Antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras del apartamento, oyó que alguien lo llamaba a través de la valla.

—Joven! ¡Joven!

En el jardín de la casa de al lado había una mujer de pelo rojizo y cara ancha, con un vestido de colores, que se acercaba a él. Además, tenía los labios pintados de rojo, las mejillas con un colorete rosa y la sombra de ojos de color violeta.

Cuando llegó a la valla, la mujer le tendió una mano llena de anillos.

—Soy la señora Swan.

—Hola.

—¿Es usted el joven que va a vivir en el piso de arriba? —le preguntó la vecina, alisándose el pelo—. Alice no me dijo que era usted tan guapo. ¿Es soltero?

—Sí —respondió Jasper cautelosamente—. Hoy había quedado con la señorita Cullen, pero creo que no está en casa.

—Bueno, así es Alice, siempre de aquí para allá —dijo la señora Swan—. Esa chica tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Está criando a ese niño tan mono ella sola. Vaya, yo no sé qué habría hecho sin Charlie cuando nuestros hijos eran pequeños.

Jasper, después de todo, era periodista. Eso, añadido a que sentía curiosidad por su casera, lo puso en actitud de entrevistador.

—¿El padre del niño no la ayuda?

La señora Swan resopló.

—No ha aparecido nunca por aquí. Que yo sepa, salió huyendo en cuanto supo que Alice estaba embarazada. La dejó plantada, y ella era muy joven. Creo que ni siquiera conoce al niño. Esa ricura.

Jasper supuso que se refería a Keenan.

—Es un niño muy simpático. ¿Cuántos años tiene, cinco, seis?

—Sólo cuatro. Es muy listo. Ahora está en preescolar. Llegará a casa en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, ¿su madre ha ido a recogerlo?

—Oh, no, a ella no le toca esta semana. Le toca a Rosalie, que vive en aquella casa blanca de allí, la que tiene los adornos azules. Ella tiene un niño y una niña. La pequeña, Leah, tiene la edad de Keenan El mayor Jacob, es muy travieso.

Cuando la vecina comenzó a darle información a Jasper sobre el pillo de la vecindad, él decidió que era momento de terminar la entrevista.

—¿Le importaría decirle a la señorita Cullen que he venido? Podría dejarle mi número de teléfono para que me llame cuando…

—Oh, Dios Santo —dijo la señora Swan, agitando una mano—. Casi se me olvida para qué he venido a hablar con usted. Alice me llamó y me pidió que viniera a avisarlo.

Se ha entretenido en la floristería. Trabaja allí tres días a la semana. La tienda se llama Floral Bouquet y está en Ellicott City. Es un lugar muy bonito, pero muy caro. Vaya, es un crimen cobrar tanto por las margaritas.

—Se ha entretenido —dijo Jasper.

—A su compañera se le ha estropeado el coche y Alice va a llegar un poco tarde porque tiene que esperarla. Dijo que usted podía pasar a la cocina, donde ha dejado el contrato y las llaves.

—Muy bien. Gracias.

—De nada, Éste es un vecindario acogedor. Siempre habrá alguien para echarle una mano si lo necesita. Me parece que Alice no me dijo en qué trabaja usted.

—Soy periodista deportivo. Trabajo en el _Dispatch._

—¿De veras? Vaya, mi Charlie está loco por los deportes. No puedo quitarle de delante de la televisión cuando hay partido.

—Eso es lo que convierte a este país en algo grande.

La señora Swan se rió.

—Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales. Puede pasar a mi casa para hablar de deportes con Charlie siempre que quiera. Yo no sé de otra cosa que no sea béisbol.

Jasper, que estaba a punto de marcharse, se animó.

—¿Le gusta el béisbol?

—Hijo, soy de Baltimore —dijo ella—. Nuestros chicos van a ganar este año. Hazme caso.

—Podrían conseguirlo si los bateadores mejoraran. La rotación es muy buena este año, pero lo que necesitan es…

A Jasper lo interrumpió un alegre bocinazo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Keenan salir de un sedán rojo y correr por el jardín delantero.

—Hola, señor, señora Swan, Carly Myers se ha caído y ha sangrado —dijo, con los ojos castaños muy brillantes—. Mucha sangre, y ella gritó y lloró —añadió, e hizo una demostración que estuvo a punto de fundirle los oídos a Jasper—. Después le pusieron una tirita con estrellas —explicó. Keenan debía de pensar que valía la pena perder tanta sangre por conseguir semejante honor—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Corderito —dijo la señora Swan, que se inclinó por encima de la valla y le pellizcó la mejilla a Keenan—. Se va a quedar a trabajar hasta un poco más tarde. Dijo que podías quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue a casa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Keenan. Le gustaba mucho ir a casa de sus vecinos, porque siempre le daban galletas y podía sentarse en el regazo tan suave de la señora Swan—. Tengo que guardar mi maletín.

—Qué niño tan bueno —le dijo la señora Swan—. Ven cuando hayas terminado. ¿Por qué no acompañas a este señor tan simpático dentro, para que pueda esperar a mamá?

—De acuerdo.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera huir, Keenan lo tomó de la mano. Tenía razón, pensó Jasper mientras hacía una mueca. El niño estaba pegajoso.

—Tenemos galletas —le dijo Keenan, deduciendo que podía conseguir comerse alguna aquella tarde si jugaba bien sus cartas.

—Estupendo.

—Las hemos hecho nosotros, en nuestra noche libre —le dijo Keenan a Jasper con una mirada llena de esperanza—. Están muy ricas.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Jasper, y agarró la puerta trasera antes de que diera un portazo.

—Allí están —dijo Keenan, señalando un bote de cerámica que tenía forma de pájaro amarillo, y que estaba sobre la encimera—. En el Gran Pájaro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Como parecía la mejor manera de contentar al niño, Jasper le dio un puñado de galletas. Cuando las puso sobre la mesa, Keenan abrió unos ojos como platos. Apenas podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

—Usted también puede comer una —le dijo, mientras se metía una galleta con pepitas de chocolate, entera, en la boca.

—Están buenas, ¿eh? —preguntó Jasper. El niño, pensó después de tomar un bocado, estaba en lo cierto—. Será mejor que te vayas a la casa de la vecina.

Keenan devoró otra galleta y se hizo el remolón.

—Tengo que lavar el termo, porque si no lo hago, huele mal.

—Está bien.

Jasper se sentó a la mesa a leer el contrato de alquiler, mientras el chico acercaba un taburete al fregadero.

Keenan echó detergente de los platos en el termo, y después, cuando se cercioró de que Jasper no estaba prestándole atención, echó un poco más. Y más. Abrió el grifo y se rió cuando comenzaron a formarse espuma y burbujas. Entonces, puso el tapón en el fregadero y empezó a jugar a lavar los platos.

Jasper se olvidó de él mientras leía a toda prisa. El contrato parecía común y corriente, y Alice ya había firmado ambas copias. Él las firmó también, dobló su copia y dejó el cheque, que ya llevaba cumplimentado, sobre la mesa. Después tomó las llaves y se levantó para guardarse su copia en el bolsillo. Entonces vio a Keenan.

—Oh, Dios.

El niño estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Tenía espuma por el pelo y por la cara. En la base del taburete había un charco de agua.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Keenan sonrió inocentemente.

—Nada.

—Mira, hay agua por todas partes —dijo Jasper, y buscó un trapo.

—Por todas partes —convino Keenan, y chapoteó con ambas manos en el agua del fregadero. El agua y la espuma lo salpicaron todo.

—¡Ya basta! ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar en casa de la vecina? —tomó el trapo y avanzó hacia el niño, pero entonces recibió una salpicadura de agua en la cara. Igual que su madre, pensó Jasper—. Mira, niño.

Oyó la puerta delantera cerrándose.

—¿Keenan? —dijo Alice—. Espero que no hayas comido ninguna galleta.

Jasper miró las migas que había sobre la mesa y vio toda el agua que había en el suelo.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró.

—Oh, demonios —repitió Keenan, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Se rió y se puso a bailar sobre el taburete—. Hola, mamá.

Alice, con los brazos llenos de lirios, vio la escena completa de una sola mirada. Su hijo estaba empapado y parecía que había pasado un huracán por la cocina. El huracán Keenan, para ser más exactos. Su nuevo inquilino estaba mojado, asombrado y con un ataque de timidez.

Como un niño al que acabaran de sorprender con las manos en el bote de las galletas, pensó, mirando las migas de la mesa.

Keenan movió las pestañas, largas y húmedas, hacia Jasper.

—El señor quería galletas.

Jasper iba a defenderse, pero después miró al niño con cara de pocos amigos.

—Claro. Ve al cuarto de la plancha y quítate la ropa mojada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Keenan. Bajó del taburete, echó a correr, se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para darle un beso a su madre y desapareció en una habitación contigua.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo Alice mientras quitaba el tapón del fregadero. Después fue hacia un armario a tomar un jarrón.

Jasper abrió la boca. Quería explicar lo que había sucedido durante los diez minutos anteriores, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo seguro.

—He firmado el contrato.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Le importaría poner un poco de agua en el jarrón? Voy por una fregona.

—Claro.

Seguramente, iba a darle al niño con ella, pensó Jasper, sintiéndose muy culpable.

Sin embargo, los sonidos que provenían del cuarto de la plancha no eran los asociados con un castigo corporal. Eran risitas de niño, y la risa exuberante de una mujer. Jasper se quedó allí plantificado con el jarrón, maravillado.

—Está en mitad del charco —le dijo Alice al volver con la fregona y el cubo.

—Oh, sí —dijo. Se miró las zapatillas mojadas y se movió—. Aquí tiene el jarrón.

—Gracias —dijo ella. Puso las flores en agua y después se volvió hacía él—. Creo que ha conocido a la señora Swan.

—Qué rápido se saben las noticias.

—En este barrio sí.

Entonces, ella le tendió un trapo limpio para que se secara el rostro, y él percibió su olor, mucho más potente y colorido que el de las flores. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta con el logotipo de Floral Bouquet en la pechera. Tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro, casi rubio, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Cuando ella arqueó las cejas, él se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

—Lo siento. Quiero decir que… siento todo este desastre.

—¿Estaba jugando también a lavar los platos?

—No exactamente —dijo él, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, y sin poder evitar tampoco sentir atracción por ella.

No sería tan malo, teniendo una casera tan guapa, compartir la casa con ella, y quizá alguna cena. O quizá un esporádico…

—¡Mamá! —Keenan estaba en la puerta de la cocina, desnudo—. No encuentro los pantalones.

—Están en la cesta que hay junto a la lavadora —le dijo ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jasper.

A él se le había olvidado el niño y se había puesto a fantasear sin acordarse de que ella no iba sola. Dio un paso atrás y movió las llaves hacia su nuevo apartamento.

—Tengo que sacar algunas cosas del coche —le dijo—. Quería dejarlas aquí esta tarde.

—Muy bien.

Era tonta por sentirse decepcionada, pensó Alice. Tonta por haber sentido aquel cosquilleo femenino al reconocer el interés en sus ojos. Y más tonta todavía por haberse desilusionado cuando su hijo había terminado con aquel interés al llamarla.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—No, gracias. Tengo que cubrir un partido esta noche, así que mañana traeré el resto de mis cosas —dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Gracias.

—Bienvenido, señor Hale.

—Jasper —dijo mientras salía—. Me llamo Jasper.

«Jasper», pensó ella, y se apoyó en el mango de la fregona. Le había parecido una buena idea aprovechar el apartamento del piso de arriba. Los ingresos extra le quitarían algo de presión, y quizá le proporcionaran algún pequeño lujo, como aquel viaje a Disney world que Keenan deseaba tanto.

Había sido muy arriesgado comprar la casa, pero ella quería que su hijo creciera en un buen vecindario, con un jardín, y quizá con un perro cuando creciera un poco. El dinero de la renta le quitaría un poco de riesgo.

Sin embargo, ella no se había dado cuenta de que podía añadir otros peligros, algo más personal. No se había dado cuenta de lo embarazoso que sería tener un inquilino soltero y tan absolutamente despampanante.

Se rió de sí misma. «Vamos, Alice», pensó. J. Hale Whitlock era como el resto, y saldría corriendo como un perro de caza cuando oyera los pasos de unos pies pequeños.

Algo resonó en el cuarto de la plancha. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ven para acá, marinero —le dijo a Keenan—. Tienes que fregar la cubierta.

**Que les parece?**


	3. CAPITULO 03

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3.**

—Un apartamento bastante bueno, Jasper. De verdad, muy bueno —dijo Mike Newton, uno de los reporteros del _Dispatch_, y tomó un sorbo de cerveza fría mientras observaba la casa de Jasper—. No me pareció gran cosa cuando te ayudé a hacer la mudanza, pero no está nada mal.

Era estupendo, y Jasper lo sabía. En el salón había colocado su sofá largo de cuero granate, y su televisión de pantalla grande, perfecta para ver los partidos. Un par de lámparas de bronce, una mesa de centro desgastada por haber posado tantas veces los pies encima y una butaca completaban la zona de estar.

También había dispuesto una zona de recreo con un aro de baloncesto de interior, a pequeña escala, para practicar; una máquina de _pinball_, una estantería con sus bates de béisbol, su raqueta de tenis y un palo de hockey, un par de guantes de boxeo colgados de la pared y una mesa de futbolín.

Jasper no los consideraba juguetes. Eran herramientas.

Había puesto estores en las ventanas, en vez de cortinas, porque bloqueaban mejor la luz del sol en caso de que quisiera echarse una siesta.

En el dormitorio sólo había puesto la cama, una mesilla de noche y otra televisión. La habitación era para dormir, o si tenía suerte, para otro tipo de deporte.

No obstante, lo que más le gustaba era su oficina. Ya se imaginaba pasando las horas en el ordenador, jugando. Tenía una silla giratoria, un escritorio, un fax, un teléfono y un vídeo, para repetir las jugadas más controvertidas.

Con todas las placas, fotografías y recuerdos deportivos, era un hogar.

Su hogar.

—Parece el bar del vecindario —le dijo Ben, mientras estiraba las piernas—. Donde se reúnen los deportistas.

Jasper lo consideró un gran cumplido.

—A mí me gusta.

—A mí también —dijo Mike, y le hizo un brindis a Jasper con la botella de cerveza—. Es un sitio donde uno puede relajarse, ser uno mismo. Desde que empecé a vivir con Jessica, tengo cosas de porcelana por todas partes, y la ropa interior colgada en el baño. El otro día llegó a casa con una colcha nueva. Tiene flores. Flores rosas.

—Eh —dijo Jasper con petulancia—. Tú lo elegiste.

—Sí, sí. Es una pena que esté loco por ella. Y además es hincha del Oakland.

—¿De veras? Pues dicen que el Oakland Athletics va a vender a Remiren.

Mike soltó un resoplido.

—Sí, ya. No me tomes el pelo.

—Ése es el rumor —dijo Jasper, y se encogió de hombros—. Lo van a enviar a K.C. a cambio de Dunbar, y de ese otro fileador, Jackson.

—Pues están locos. Remirez hizo doscientos ochenta puntos durante la temporada pasada.

—Doscientos ochenta y cinco —le dijo Jasper—. Pero también cometió muchos errores.

—Sí, pero con un bateo como ése… Y Dunbar, ¿qué puntuación tiene? ¿Quizá hizo doscientos veinte puntos?

—Doscientos dieciocho, pero es como una aspiradora la segunda vez. No se le pasa ni una. Y el chico tiene potencial, tiene el brazo como una bala. El equipo necesita sangre nueva. La mayoría de sus jugadores tiene más de treinta años.

Estuvieron hablando de béisbol, y terminaron las cervezas en una armonía masculina completa.

—Tengo que cubrir un partido.

—¿Esta noche? Creía que el Baltimore iba a estar en Chicago hasta mañana.

—Así es —dijo Jasper, y se metió al bolsillo la grabadora, el bloc y un lapicero—. Voy a cubrir un partido a la universidad. Hay un base que tiene a los ojeadores babeando. Pensé en ir a echar un vistazo y entrevistar al chico.

—Qué trabajo —dijo Mike, poniéndose en pie—. Ir a los partidos, meterse en los vestuarios.

—Sí, es una vida difícil —dijo Jasper, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Mike mientras salían del apartamento—. Bueno, ¿y cómo va esa historia de las mascotas asexuadas?

—Déjalo, Jasper.

—Eh, unos tienen que ir a su casa, otros tenemos que irnos al estadio.

Y qué buen día para ir a un partido, pensó Jasper. Una temperatura perfecta, agradable, y el cielo despejado. Ya podía oler los cacahuetes tostados y los perritos calientes.

—Mientras tú estás con un puñado de críos de universidad sudorosos, yo estaré acurrucado con una mujer.

—Bajo una colcha de flores.

—Sí, pero ella dice que la colcha le hace sentirse sexy. Y tengo que decirte que… Vaya, vaya…

Mike se quedó anonadado, y Jasper se dio la vuelta. Entonces, él también se quedó boquiabierto. Y, si no se equivocaba, la lengua le cayó hasta los zapatos.

Ella llevaba la falda más corta que hubiera inventado el género humano. Bajo la falda había un par de piernas interminables embutidas en unas mallas negras. Se balanceaba al caminar. ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo, sí llevaba unos tacones de aguja altísimos?

Llevaba un corpiño blanco que dejaba a la vista una deliciosa cantidad de escote, y alrededor del cuello, una corbata negra y brillante que, por razones inexplicables para Jasper, hizo que todas las células de su cuerpo hirvieran—. Tenía el pelo suelto, hasta los hombros, y su color hizo que Jasper pensara en un ciervo que corría por el bosque, iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Ella se detuvo, sonrió y dijo algo, pero él no lo entendió, porque tenía los ojos fijos en sus piernas.

—… si te habías instalado bien.

—Ah… —él parpadeó—. ¿Cómo?

—He dicho que no he tenido ocasión de preguntarte si te habías instalado bien.

—Muy bien —respondió Jasper, intentando recuperarse—. Muy bien.

—Me alegro. Keenan se ha resfriado, y he tenido mucho que hacer. Te vi subiendo tus cosas hace un par de días.

—Sí, Sí. Mike —dijo él, cuando su amigo le clavó el codo en las costillas—. Te presento a Mike. Me ha ayudado con la mudanza.

—Hola, Mike. Soy Alice.

—Hola, Alice —dijo Mike, embobado—. Soy Mike.

Ella sonrió. Era el uniforme, lo sabía. Por mucho que lo detestara, no podía evitar divertirse al ver cómo afectaba a algunos miembros masculinos de la especie.

—¿Tu también trabajas en el periódico?

—Sí, yo, eh… estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre la esterilización de las mascotas.

—¿De veras? —ella casi sintió lástima por Mike al ver cómo se le movía la nuez en el cuello—. Lo leeré. Me alegro de que todo vaya bien. Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó Jasper—. ¿Así?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Bueno, éste es mi uniforme de trabajo. Soy camarera en Shadows. Me alegro de conocerte, Mike.

Ella caminó hacia su coche. No, pensó Jasper, se balanceó con aquellos pasos largos, perezosos. Ambos seguían mirándola embobados cuando salió del aparcamiento y se alejó por la calle.

—Tu casera —susurró Mike con reverencia—. Ésa era tu casera.

—Creo que sí.

No tenía aquel aspecto cuando habían firmado el contrato. Era guapa, sí, pero de un modo poco amenazante. No parecía tan… tan… A Jasper le faltaban las palabras.

Era madre, por el amor de Dios, pensó. No podía tener aquel aspecto.

—Tiene un hijo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Es un niño —dijo Jasper distraídamente— así de alto —indicó, poniendo la mano con la palma hacia abajo a unos noventa centímetros del suelo.

—Puede que tenga un niño, pero también tiene piernas. Así de altas —dijo Ben, y se puso la mano a la altura del cuello—. Tienes una vida de cuento, Jasper. Mi casero tiene tatuajes en los brazos. Tú tienes una casera que parece salida de un póster.

—Es madre —dijo Jasper.

—Bueno, a mí no me importaría que me diera galletas con leche. Nos vemos en el periódico.

—Claro —dijo Jasper.

Se quedó donde estaba, frunciendo el ceño. Se suponía que las madres no tenían aquel aspecto, pensó. Se suponía que eran… maternales. Reconfortantes. Exhaló un suspiro e intentó quitarse el nudo del estómago.

No era su madre, se recordó.

A medianoche, a Alice le dolían los pies, la espalda y los brazos de llevar bandejas de bebidas. Había rechazado seis proposiciones, dos de ellas tan bienintencionadas que habían sido divertidas, otras dos insultantes, y las otras dos usuales, fácilmente olvidables. Aquello era parte del trabajo, y no le molestaba mucho. El bar estaba iluminado con neones y tenía muchos rincones oscuros, y la decoración era de los cincuenta, bastante hortera. Las camareras tenían que ir vestidas como fulanas descerebradas.

Sin embargo, las propinas eran excelentes y la clientela, en su mayoría, inofensiva.

—Dos vinos de la casa, un Ruso Negro y un café —le dijo al camarero en la barra, y se tomó un instante para girar los hombros.

Esperaba que Edward hubiera acostado a Keenan sin problemas. El niño había estado de mal humor durante todo el día, lo cual significaba que ya casi había superado el catarro. Se había enfadado aquella mañana cuando Alice le había dicho que todavía no podía ir al colegio.

A ella nunca le había ocurrido aquello. Nunca se había enfadado por no tener que ir al colegio. A los veinticinco años, se arrepentía mucho de haber descuidado su educación. Si hubiera sido más aplicada, si hubiera estudiado en la universidad, habría podido tener una buena profesión.

En vez de eso, sólo tenía un certificado escolar que apenas se merecía, y estaba sirviendo bebidas a hombres que intentaban meter los ojos por su escote.

Sin embargo, no iba a lamentarse. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho, y ella tenía un gran premio en la vida. Keenan. En un par de años, habría conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado el corpiño y comenzar a estudiar por las noches. Cuando hubiera hecho unos cuantos cursos de Empresariales, podría abrir su propia floristería. Y no tendría que dejar a Keenan con canguros por las noches.

Sirvió su mesa y después tomó el pedido de otra. Dio gracias a Dios porque en cinco minutos llegaría su descanso.

Al ver a Jasper entrar en el bar, inmediatamente pensó en Keenan. Sin embargo, aquella punzada de alarma pasó tan rápidamente como había surgido, Jasper estaba relajado, observando el bar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él asintió para saludarla y se acercó a ella entre las mesas.

—He venido a tomar algo.

—Pues éste es el lugar apropiado. ¿Quieres sentarte en la barra, o quieres una mesa?

—Una mesa. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Ahora voy a tener un descanso de un cuarto de hora. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Café solo.

—Muy bien. Siéntate.

Él observó cómo se alejaba hacia la barra, e intentó no concentrarse en lo atractiva que era. No había ido a aquel bar para tomar algo, sino porque ella era una mujer agradable con una falda ajustada. No, no; era una mujer agradable en una situación difícil.

«Contrólate, Jasper», se dijo. No debía permitir que un par de piernas largas le nublara el entendimiento. Sólo había ido allí a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, a averiguar la historia completa. Eso era lo que hacía normalmente, y se le daba bien.

—Hemos tenido mucho trabajo hoy —dijo Alice, y puso dos cafés en la mesa antes de sentarse junto a Jasper. Después suspiró de cansancio y sonrió—. Es la primera vez que me siento en cuatro horas.

—Pensaba que trabajabas en una floristería.

—Así es. Trabajo allí tres días a la semana —dijo ella—. Cuando se acerca el Día de la Madre, Navidad, Semana Santa… ya sabes, los días de las flores, puedo hacer más horas —le explicó. Le dio un sorbito a su café y dejó que circulara por su organismo—.

Es una tienda pequeña, y Fred, el dueño, sólo tiene un par de empleadas a tiempo parcial. Así no tiene que pagar los extra como el seguro médico ni las bajas por enfermedad.

—Eso es rastrero.

—Eh, es un trabajo. Me gusta, Fred y Martha, su esposa, me han enseñado mucho sobre las flores.

Alguien puso música en la máquina de discos. Jasper se inclinó hacia ella para que pudiera oírlo. Durante un instante, perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decirle en sus grandes ojos castaños.

—¿No te había visto en otro sitio antes? —le preguntó.

—En el apartamento.

—No, quiero decir… —sacudió la cabeza y dejó aquel tema—. ¿Por qué aquí?

—¿Por qué aquí qué?

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

—Para ganar un sueldo.

—No creo que debas trabajar en un bar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que tienes algún problema con las camareras?

—No, no. Es sólo que… eres madre.

—Sí, es cierto. Tengo un hijo para demostrarlo, ¿Es que crees que sería más apropiado que estuviera en casa haciendo galletas o tejiendo una bufanda?

—No —respondió Jasper, aunque se avergonzó, porque era eso lo que creía—. Es el traje —le dijo—. Y la forma en que te miran los hombres.

—Si una mujer se pone esta ropa, los hombres van a mirar. Si te sientes mejor, te diré que no me visto así para las reuniones de padres en la escuela.

Jasper se sentía más ridículo a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Mira, no es asunto mío. Es sólo que tengo costumbre de hacer preguntas. A mí me parece que podrías hacer algo mejor que esto. Quiero decir que… trabajas en la floristería, y con la renta…

—Y tengo una hipoteca, un hijo que necesita ropa y zapatos, la letra del coche, las cuentas del supermercado, del médico…

—¿Del médico? ¿Está enfermo el niño?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Justo cuando ella empezaba a enfadarse, él la ablandaba.

—No. Los niños de la edad de Keenan siempre traen algún germen del colegio. Necesita hacerse revisiones periódicas en el pediatra, e ir al dentista. Esas cosas no son gratis.

—No, pero hay programas. Ayudas —dijo él. Y se quedó callado, porque aquellos ojos castaños se habían vuelto feroces.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de ganarme un sueldo y cuidar de mi hijo.

—Yo no quería decir…

—Quizá no tenga un título universitario ni ninguna capacidad específica, pero me gano la vida, y a mi hijo no le falta de nada —dijo, y se puso en pie—. Nos las hemos arreglado siempre perfectamente, y no necesito que aparezca un periodista entrometido y me diga cómo tengo que ejercer de madre. La casa invita al café, idiota.

Él se encogió mientras ella se alejaba de la mesa, y después exhaló un largo suspiro. «Lo has hecho muy bien, Jasper», se dijo.

Se preguntó si no tendría una nota de desahucio en la puerta al día siguiente.


	4. CAPITULO 04

_**Chicas de Verdad Muchisimas Gracias por Sus RR.. Feliz Fin De Semana a todas! **_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Alice no lo echó. Lo había pensado, pero decidió que la satisfacción que le proporcionaría aquello no era equivalente al dinero de la renta. Además, aquello ya se lo habían dicho antes.

Una de las razones por las que se había marchado de Nueva York era que se había cansado de que sus amigos y su familia le dijeran cómo tenía que vivir su vida. Cómo tenía que criar a su hijo.

Baltimore había sido un nuevo comienzo.

Tenía dinero ahorrado, lo suficiente como para alquilar un bonito apartamento de dos habitaciones e invertir el resto. Y como estaba dispuesta a trabajar en cualquier cosa, y a trabajar duro, nunca había estado desempleada. Había sido difícil para ella dejar a Keenan al cuidado de otras personas, pero el niño estaba absolutamente encantado. Tenía el mismo don de su madre para hacer amigos.

Y en aquel momento, dos años después de haberse mudado, Alice tenía una casa con jardín en el tipo de vecindario en el que quería que creciera su hijo. Y lo había pagado todo por sí misma.

Mucha gente le había dicho que estaba loca, que era demasiado joven, que estaba perdiendo sus oportunidades en la vida. Con un gruñido, Alice empujó la segadora de césped por otra sección del jardín. Estaba cortando su propio césped, pensó con los dientes apretados.

Les había demostrado a todos que estaban equivocados. Había tenido a su hijo, y le estaba dando una vida decente. Keenan y ella no eran estadísticas. Eran una familia.

No necesitaba que nadie les tuviera pena, ni que les ofrecieran ayuda. Ella se ocupaba de todo, poco a poco. Y tenía planes sólidos, buenos.

Alguien le tocó en el hombro, y se sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza y, al ver a Jasper, apretó con fuerza el asidero de la máquina.

—¿Qué?

—Quería pedirte disculpas —le gritó él, por encima del ruido. Ella continuó mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, así que él se agachó y apagó el motor—. Quiero disculparme —repitió—. Ayer estuve muy desafortunado.

—¿De veras?

—Es que tengo la mala costumbre de meterme en la vida de los demás.

—Pues quizá deberías parar en seco —respondió ella, y se agachó para tirar del cordón.

Él le tomó la mano, y ella se quedó mirándolo durante un instante. Tenía las manos grandes, ásperas. Recordó que el primer día había tenido una impresión de fuerza y energía. En aquel momento, sin embargo, su mano era gentil, difícil de resistir.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Alice no sentía el contacto de las manos de un hombre. Que no quería sentirlo.

—Algunas veces meto la pata —dijo—. Me he ganado algún puñetazo que otro —añadió, y sonrió.

—Eso no me sorprende.

Ella no sonrió, pero él notó que se ablandaba. Había ido a hablar con Alice para conseguir una tregua. Al fin y al cabo, vivían en la misma casa.

—No quería ser crítico. Sólo sentía curiosidad por ti, y por el niño. Y quizá el hecho de verte con aquel traje anoche me hizo reaccionar de una forma estúpida.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas.

Había sido más fácil de lo que él esperaba. Jasper decidió probar más su suerte.

—Mira, tengo que ir a cubrir un partido esta tarde. Quizá te gustaría venir. Hace un día muy bonito para ir a un partido de béisbol.

Alice pensó que era cierto. Buena temperatura, sol, brisa fresca. Había peores modos de pasar el día que estar en un estadio con un hombre atractivo que hacía todo lo posible por enmendar un error.

—Suena divertido, si no tuviera que trabajar. Pero a Keenan le encantaría —dijo, y vio que él se quedaba boquiabierto. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—¿Keenan? ¿Quieres que me lo lleve a él?

—Seguro que le encantaría. Juega mucho al béisbol con sus amigos, pero nunca ha visto un partido de verdad, salvo en la televisión.

Entonces, sonrió, y aguantó una carcajada. Veía cómo trabajaba la mente de Jasper.

—No sé mucho de niños —dijo él con cautela.

—Pero sabes mucho de deportes. Será estupendo para Keenan ver su primer partido con un experto. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Eh… en un par de horas.

—Lo tendré listo. Esto es muy agradable por tu parte.

Mientras él seguía mirándola boquiabierto, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, puso de nuevo la máquina segadora en marcha.

Jasper se quedó allí petrificado mientras ella continuaba cortando el césped. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un niño toda la tarde?

Compró palomitas, perritos calientes y vasos enormes de refresco. Se figuraba que así mantendría callado al niño. Keenan había ido botando en el asiento del coche durante todo el trayecto hasta Camden Yards, y desde que habían llegado, había estado devorándolo todo con los ojos.

Jasper había oído las preguntas «¿qué es eso?» y «¿por qué?» demasiadas veces como para contarlas. Más nervioso que un gato, se sentó en la cabina de prensa con su ordenador portátil.

—Puedes mirar por esa ventana —le dijo a Keenan—. Y no molestes a nadie, porque están trabajando.

—De acuerdo.

Keenan, que estaba a punto de estallar de emoción, se aferró a su perrito caliente.

Había mucha gente en la cabina de prensa, algunos con ordenadores, como Jasper, y otros con auriculares. Algunos le sonrieron, y todos lo saludaron. Keenan se dio cuenta de que Jasper era importante. Tal y como su madre le había dicho, se mantuvo cerca de él y no le pidió ningún regalo. Aunque había cosas muy apetecibles en aquella cabina. Su madre le había dado cinco dólares y le había dicho que podía comprar un recuerdo. Sin embargo, había tantos que no sabía qué elegir. Y Jasper había caminado tan deprisa que no había podido mirar bien.

Sin embargo, no importaba, porque estaba en un partido de béisbol de verdad.

Keenan miró el campo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era más grande de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sabía dónde iba a estar el lanzador, y reconoció la base del bateador, pero no estaba seguro de nada más.

Jasper lo miró, y vio al niño con el perrito en la mano y con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Entonces recordó la primera vez que había ido a un estadio. Recordó que se aferraba a la mano de su padre, intentando verlo todo de una vez, tan emocionado por el deporte, por ser un niño.

Cuando anunciaron la alineación, Keenan miró a los jugadores, admirado. Jasper le tiró suavemente del pelo rubio y brillante.

—Es estupendo, ¿eh?

—Es lo mejor. Esos son los nuestros, ¿verdad?

—Sí, son los nuestros, les van a patear el trasero.

Keenan se rió y se inclinó hacia el cristal para observar el primer lanzamiento.

—A patearles el trasero —dijo con emoción.

El niño no se movió con nerviosismo, ni se quejó, ni molestó en absoluto, como Jasper había esperado. Como estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ruido y en condiciones de confusión, las preguntas constantes de Keenan no lo distrajeron. Al menos, pensó, el niño tenía el sentido común de preguntar.

De vez en cuando, Keenan miraba por encima del hombro de Jasper y repetía las palabras que iban apareciendo en la pantalla, y transfirió un poco de mostaza de sus manos a la manga de Jasper. Sin embargo, no fue el desastre que Jasper había previsto.

Jasper sintió, incluso, una punzada de orgullo cuando el locutor llamó a Keenan y dejó que el niño se sentara en su regazo durante una manga.

La mayoría de los niños habrían estado corriendo por la cabina pidiendo dulces. Sin embargo, aquél había ido al partido, pensó Jasper.

—¿Por qué no ha corrido hasta el final? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Keenan, pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Tenía la vejiga llena, pero no podía soportar perderse un solo minuto.

—El lanzamiento fue a la segunda, así que ha tenido que salir —le explicó Jasper—. Verás, el segundo base ha atrapado la pelota y lo ha obligado a retirarse.

—¿Pero vamos ganando de todos modos? —preguntó Keenan con reverencia.

—El Baltimore va ganando por un punto. Creo que, viendo el orden de bateo, van a poner a un zurdo.

—A un zurdo —repitió Keenan, como si fuera la Biblia.

—Un jugador que lanza con la mano izquierda. Probablemente a Scully —dijo. Miró a Keenan y se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando los pantalones—. Eh… ¿tienes algún problema?

—No… no.

—Vamos al servicio —dijo Jasper, y tomó a Keenan de la mano con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando salían por la puerta, el locutor anunció que Scully iba a lanzar.

—Justo lo que tú decías —dijo Keenan, y miró a Jasper con completa admiración—. Eres más listo que nadie.

Jasper sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Digamos que conozco el deporte.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Keenan llevaba un jersey nuevo de los Orioles, una pelota firmada y un guante de béisbol. En la otra mano movía una banderita mientras subían los escalones.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado Jasper! —dijo, corriendo hacia su madre, que casi no había tenido tiempo de salir a la puerta—. Fuimos al vestuario de los Orioles de verdad, y me firmaron la pelota. Es para mí.

—Veamos —dijo Alice. Tomó el guante y lo examinó—. Esto es muy especial, Keenan.

—Voy a guardarla para siempre. Y también tengo este jersey, que es como el que llevan ellos. Y el guante, que me vale.

Alice notó un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

—Pues sí. Parece que ya estás preparado para jugar al béisbol.

—Voy a jugar en la tercera base, porque es el… el…

—La esquina más difícil —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, eso. ¿Puedo ir a enseñárselo al señor Swan? ¿Puedo enseñarle la pelota de béisbol?

—Claro.

—Se va a quedar sorprendido —dijo Keenan. Después se dio la vuelta y abrazó las piernas de Jasper—. Gracias, gracias por llevarme. Es lo que más me ha gustado del mundo. ¿Podemos ir otra vez con mamá?

—Eh, claro, supongo que sí. Claro —balbuceó Jasper con cierto nerviosismo, y le dio unos golpecitos a Keenan en la cabeza.

—¡Bien! —dijo Keenan. Le dio un último abrazo a Jasper y salió corriendo hacia casa de los vecinos para enseñarles sus tesoros.

—No tenías por qué comprarle todas esas cosas —dijo Alice—. Llevarlo era más que suficiente.

—No es para tanto. Él no pidió nada —respondió Jasper, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Se emocionó mucho al conocer a los jugadores, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

—Entiendo. He oído que ha ganado nuestro equipo.

—Sí. Han ganado por uno. Tuve que parar en el periódico y entregar la cobertura. Si no, habríamos llegado antes.

—Yo también acabo de llegar.

Siguiendo un impulso, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Jasper se quedó paralizado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Te debo una. Ha sido un día muy especial para Keenan—. No lo olvidará nunca —dijo Alice, y retrocedió—. Yo tampoco.

—No es para tanto. Sólo ha estado en la cabina de prensa.

—Es estupendo. Además, sé que te he liado para que lo hicieras —dijo Alice. Se rió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. Esta mañana has sido transparente, Jasper. La idea de tener que estar con un niño de cuatro años te horrorizaba. Pero lo has hecho muy bien—. De todos modos… perdón —dijo, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil

.

—¿Diga? Oh, hola, Stan, ¿Esta noche? No es mi turno —dijo Alice. Después suspiró—. Tendré que mirarlo. No, Stan, ahora no puedo decírtelo. Tengo que encontrar una canguro. Una hora, entonces. Sí, entiendo que estás en un lío. Te llamaré.

—¿Algún problema?

—Mmm… Dos de las camareras del bar se han puesto enfermas. No tienen suficiente personal para esta noche —dijo ella, mientras marcaba un número—. Hola, señora Swan. Sí, lo sé. Se lo ha pasado muy bien. Mmm, mmm… —Alice miró a Jasper mientras la señora Swan le decía que era muy importante para un niño tener a un hombre en su vida—. Estoy segura de que tiene razón. Me preguntaba si está ocupada esta noche. Oh, Sí, se me había olvidado. No, no se preocupe. Que se diviertan.

Alice colgó y frunció los labios.

—Es su noche de bingo —le dijo a Jasper—. Edward tiene una cita. Quizá Rosalie.

Volvió a llamar, pero cuando terminó la conversación, sacudió la cabeza.

—Va a cenar con sus suegros.

Entonces, miró a Jasper y entornó los ojos.

—No has tenido ningún problema con Keenan hoy.

—No —respondió Jasper con cautela, esperándose otra trampa—. Se ha portado muy bien.

—Summerville no me necesita hasta las nueve. Keenan se va a la cama a las ocho, así que no tendrías nada que hacer salvo quedarte en casa, viendo la televisión.

—¿Quedarme aquí mientras tú vas a trabajar? —dijo él, dando un paso atrás—. ¿Yo solo con el niño, de canguro? Escucha…

—Te pagaré. Edward cobra dos la hora, pero puedo darte el doble.

—No quiero tu dinero, Alice.

—Es muy amable por tu parte —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó. De veras, muy amable. Si pudieras venir sobre las ocho y media…

—No he dicho que…

—Podrás comer lo que quieras de la cocina. Si tengo tiempo haré bizcocho de chocolate. Voy a llamar a Stan antes de que se arranque lo que le queda de pelo.

Tomó el teléfono y sonrió a Jasper.

—Ahora te debo dos.

—Sí, claro.

Jasper salió corriendo antes de que ella encontrara la manera de deberle tres.


	5. CAPITULO 05

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Jasper se concentró en _Todo por el Deporte_, su columna semanal. El niño le había dado el tema: la primera vez en un partido de béisbol, la transmisión de las tradiciones, y el lazo que se forjaba con los vítores, los golpes del bate, las cascaras de cacahuete.

Era un buen artículo, y Jasper lo escribió con facilidad. Pensó que, como le debía aquella idea a Keenan, lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse en el piso de debajo de la casa y comer bizcocho mientras el niño dormía.

Bajó justo cuando Alice entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Ella no estaba segura de que él acudiera. Sabía que lo había obligado, y se sentía culpable. Sin embargo, allí estaba Jasper, justo a la hora convenida, a los pies de la escalera.

—Te he acorralado —dijo ella.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Jasper, pero ella tenía una expresión tan sombría que él sonrió—. Se te da muy bien.

Alice se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Algunas veces, ser avasalladora es la única manera de conseguir que las cosas avancen, pero después siempre me siento mal por ello—. Te he hecho bizcocho de chocolate y nueces.

—El olor subía al piso de arriba.

Ella no se movió, y él ladeó la cabeza. Qué raro; aunque ella llevaba aquel atuendo de camarera tan sexy otra vez, ya no le parecía indignante. Salvo por la corbata, pensó Jasper. Aquella corbata negra tenía algo que atacaba directamente su libido.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o quieres que me quede aquí fuera?

—Es que tengo sentimiento de culpabilidad —le explicó Alice— siempre que tengo que pedirle un favor a alguien. Y has sido tan amable llevando a Keenan al partido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que…

—¿Que te había pedido una cita a ti?

Alice volvió a encogerse de hombros. Él la estaba mirando otra vez de aquella manera, y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Sería mejor establecer ya las reglas.

—Yo no salgo con hombres. Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio.

Jasper tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no agarrar aquella corbata y tirar.

—¿En absoluto?

—Es más fácil no hacerlo. Ellos no están interesados en Keenan, o fingen que lo están para convencerme de que me acueste con ellos —explicó Alice. Al ver que Jasper se balanceaba sobre los talones y carraspeaba, se echó a reír—. Lo que no saben es que se les nota muchísimo. Verás, Keenan y yo somos un equipo. Y, siendo periodista deportivo, tú debes de saber lo que significa eso.

—Claro. Lo entiendo.

—De todos modos, le has dado un día maravilloso, y ahora me siento como si te estuviera retorciendo el brazo para que te quedes a cuidarlo.

—Mira, está dormido, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Con tantas emociones, se ha cansado mucho.

—Así que yo me comeré tu bizcocho y veré la televisión. No es para tanto.

Ella sonrió entonces, de una manera muy hermosa, y a él se le hizo la boca agua.

—He dejado el número del bar sobre el teléfono, por si acaso. Los Swan estarán en casa a las once. Ella vendrá a sustituirte si quieres.

—Ya veremos cómo va la cosa.

—Gracias, de verdad —dijo Alice, y se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

—Mi turno termina a las dos.

—Te espera una noche larga.

—Pero tengo la mañana libre —respondió ella. Tomó el bolso y miró rápidamente a su alrededor—. Estás en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias. Hasta luego.

Alice salió apresuradamente, y aquel taconeo tan increíblemente sexy resonó en los azulejos. Jasper dejó escapar un largo suspiro al sentarse en el sofá. Aquella dama acababa de decir muy claro cuáles eran las normas. La diversión y los juegos quedaban prohibidos.

Tenía la cara de una sirena, el cuerpo de una diosa y las piernas creadas para hacer lloriquear a un hombre, pero en el fondo, era una mujer muy recatada.

Jasper respiró profundamente y decidió conformarse con un plato de bizcocho.

Justo antes de medianoche estalló una tormenta, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, dormitando ante una película de guerra muy antigua, cuando oyó de repente un llanto.

Los marines no lloraban, pensó en medio de su aturdimiento, y menos cuando estaban luchando contra los nazis. Bostezó, giró el cuello varias veces y entonces vio a Keenan

.

El niño estaba a los pies de la escalera, con un pijama de Batman, un perro de peluche en una mano y la cara llena de lágrimas.

—¡Mamá! —gritó con una voz muy aguda—. ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

—Está trabajando —dijo Jasper. Se irguió en el sofá y miró a Keenan sin saber qué hacer—. ¿Ocurre algo?

El fogonazo de un rayo iluminó la habitación. Cuando sonó el trueno, Keenan gritó como la sirena de una ambulancia y se lanzó al regazo de Jasper.

—Tengo miedo. Hay monstruos fuera de casa. Vienen a buscarme.

—Eh… —Jasper acarició torpemente al niño en la cabeza—. Eh, sólo es una tormenta.

—Monstruos —sollozó Keenan—. Quiero a mi mamá.

El pobre niño estaba temblando. Con un instinto que no sabía que tuviera, Jasper lo abrazó.

—No te gustan las tormentas, ¿eh? —preguntó—. Keenan se encogió y negó con la cabeza, y Jaser le dijo—: Son como los fuegos artificiales, como en el Cuatro de Julio, o como cuando un equipo gana la liga. Probablemente, hay una gran fiesta en el cielo. Estarán celebrando algo.

—Monstruos —repitió Keenan, aunque ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para alzar la cara y mirar a Jasper—. Son monstruos grandes con muchos dientes. Me quieren comer.

—No —dijo Jasper. Tocó los bíceps de Keenan experimentalmente—. Eres demasiado fuerte.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Si un monstruo entrara aquí, te vería y saldría corriendo de miedo. Nunca se enfrentarían a Jasper y a Keenan juntos.

Keenan se frotó los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

Jasper vio que al niño le temblaba la barbilla cuando volvió a resonar otro trueno.

—_Home run _—dijo, y Keenan sonrió de forma vacilante.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

—Claro. Supongo que sí.

Keenan, un experto en aquellos asuntos, se acomodó en el regazo de Coop, apoyó la cabeza contra su corazón y suspiró.

Alice estaba agotada cuando llegó a casa, sobre las tres de la mañana. Llevaba despierta durante más de veinte horas seguidas. Lo único que quería era desplomarse sobre la cama y dormir.

Los vio reflejados en la luz gris de la televisión. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, el niño contra el hombre. Al verlos, sintió algo extraño por dentro. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, y Jasper tenía la mano bronceada sobre el pelo rubio de Keenan.

Dejó el bolso y las llaves en la mesa sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

Qué pequeño parecía su hijo, y qué seguro.

Se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a ellos. Con un gesto instintivo, le acarició el pelo a Jasper antes de tomar suavemente a su hijo. Keenan se movió y después se abrazó a ella.

—Mamá.

—Sí, cariño —murmuró ella. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz mientras se lo llevaba a la habitación.

—Vinieron los monstruos, pero los asustamos.

—Claro.

—Jasper me ha dicho que los truenos son fuegos artificiales. A mí me gustan los fuegos artificiales.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice. Acostó al niño y le besó las mejillas—. Ahora vuelve a dormirte.

Pero Keenan ya se había dormido. Ella lo observó un instante más en la penumbra. Después se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras para ver a Jasper.

Él se había despertado y estaba sentado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Un hombre que podía dormir tan cómodamente con un niño, pensó Alice, tenía un potencial ilimitado. Se preguntó cómo sería estar acurrucada contra él.

—¿Lo despertó la tormenta?

—Sí —respondió Jasper con la voz ronca. Carraspeó—. Estaba bastante asustado.

—Dijo que tú asustaste a los monstruos.

—Me pareció lo mejor —dijo Jasper. Después la miró. Vio sus ojos castaños, llenos de cansancio, y vio su sonrisa. El corazón se le aceleró, y eso le advirtió de que debía marcharse a su casa. Sin embargo, no se movió—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, está muy bien. Serías un buen padre.

—Oh, bueno… —aquel comentario sí que lo hizo moverse. Se puso en pie—. Eso no es lo mío. Pero no ha sido para tanto.

—Para mí sí —dijo ella. Se dio cuenta de que lo había avergonzado sin querer—. ¿Me permites que te haga el desayuno mañana?

—¿Eh?

—Puedo pagarte con tortitas. La señora Swan me ha dicho que pides mucha pizza y comida china, así que supongo que no sabes cocinar. ¿Te gustan las tortitas?

—¿A quién no?

—Entonces, avísame cuando te levantes. Te haré unas cuantas —dijo Alice Entonces le apartó el pelo de la frente—. Gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada —dijo él. Retrocedió un paso, soltó una palabrota entre dientes y se dio la vuelta—. Mira, tengo que hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó.

El beso fue rápido, y ligero, y envió chispas a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Alice.

Al notar que ella no movía un solo músculo, él levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Ella lo observaba fijamente, con los párpados pesados y los ojos oscuros. Jasper creyó ver en ellos la misma reacción de asombro que él estaba notando en las entrañas. Alice abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero él negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla. Fue un beso más largo, más profundo, hasta que notó que los huesos de ella comenzaban a derretirse.

Hasta que oyó un suave ronroneo de placer en su garganta.

Deslizó las manos hacia arriba por sus brazos, y enredó los dedos entre su pelo. Se quedaron así, el uno junto al otro.

En algún momento, alguno, o quizá los dos, comenzó a temblar. No importaba nada, porque Jasper estaba percibiendo el sabor cálido de Alice en la boca y en la sangre. Era como un sueño en el que quería abandonarse, olvidar la realidad.

Ella ya la había olvidado. Lo único que entendió, durante un glorioso momento, fue que estaban besándola maravillosamente, y que las necesidades, que habían permanecido adormecidas durante tanto tiempo, estaban despertando a la vida.

«Acaríciame». Alice se preguntó si lo había dicho, o si aquella palabra sólo había pasado por su mente. Sin embargo, la mano de Jasper, fuerte y segura, recorrió su cuerpo dejando fuego tras su paso.

Ella recordó cómo era quemarse, y lo que era que las llamas se apagaran y desaparecieran.

—Jaaasper…

Oh, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar que sucediera, pero ya no era una muchacha joven e imprudente. Y tenía que pensar en alguien más que en sí misma.

—Jasper, no.

Él siguió besándola durante un instante, pero pronto se retiró. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento.

—Supongo que debería decir que lo siento.

—No, no tienes por qué. Yo no lo siento.

—Bien —dijo Jasper. Posó las manos en los hombros de Alice, la acarició durante un instante y después se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Yo tampoco. He estado pensando en hacer esto desde que te vi los pies.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Que me viste los píes?

—Sí. Cuando estabas pintando subida en la escalera. No llevabas zapatos, Tienes unos píes muy bonitos.

—¿De verdad? —Alice se quedó asombrada de que él pudiera acelerarle el pulso un segundo, y al segundo siguiente pudiera hacer que se riera con ganas. Muchas gracias. Creo.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, será mejor.

Jasper asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir se volvió de nuevo y la miró.

—No estoy intentando convencerte para que te acuestes conmigo. Pero me gustaría mucho. Es mejor que te lo diga.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Alice se desplomó sobre el sofá, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, se preguntó.


	6. CAPITULO 06

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Jasper consiguió salir de la cama, era casi mediodía. Se metió a la ducha y estuvo a punto de ahogarse antes de conseguir abrir los ojos. Mojado, y un poco pachucho, se secó y pensó durante un instante en afeitarse, pero descartó la idea.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta antes de dirigirse a la cafetera. Mientras se hacía el café, Jasper abrió la puerta y dejó que todo el poder del sol terminara de despertarlo.

Alice y Keenan estaban en al jardín, riéndose mientras la madre ayudaba a su hijo a darle a una pelota de plástico con un bate también de plástico. El niño no estaba acertando demasiado, pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Jasper comenzó a retroceder antes de que lo vieran, pero el deportista que había en él le impidió esconderse.

—Nunca va a darle a la pelota en esa postura —dijo, y dos pares de ojos castaños se fijaron en él.

—Hola, Jasper. Estoy jugando al béisbol.

Entusiasmado por tener público, Keenan movió el bate y estuvo a punto de darle a su madre en la barbilla.

—Cuidado, campeón —dijo ella, y se apartó—. Buenos días —le dijo a Jasper—. ¿Quieres tu desayuno?

—Sí, quizá.

Keenan bateó otra vez, de manera patética, y Jasper farfulló algo entre dientes. Alguien tenía que enseñarle al niño cómo sujetar el bate, ¿no?, se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Esa postura no es la correcta.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—El libro que tengo dice…

—Libro —murmuró él, y juró automáticamente. Keenan repitió la palabrota—. Lo siento —dijo Jasper, porque Alice lo había mirado con los ojos entornados—. Escucha, en los libros se aprende a sumar y restar. No se aprende a jugar al béisbol… igual que una niña —dijo. Se agachó y le colocó bien las manos a Keenan.

Alice estaba dispuesta a cederle su puesto al experto, pero aquel último comentario la detuvo.

—¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Quieres decir que las mujeres no saben hacer deporte?

—No he dicho eso. Mueve los hombros cuando golpees —le dijo a Keenan. Quizá Jasper estuviera cascarrabias, pero no era tonto—. Hay muchas atletas estupendas. Mantén la vista en la pelota, hijo —añadió. Mantuvo una mano alrededor de Keenan y, suavemente, lanzó la bola al aíre con la otra. El bate golpeó la pelota con sonido seco.

—¡Le he dado! ¡Le he dado muy fuerte!

—Como en la liga de primera división —dijo Jasper, mientras miraba a Alice—. Creía que ibas a hacer tortitas.

—Iba… voy a hacerlas —dijo ella, y exhaló un suspiro—. Parece que has tomado las riendas.

—Bueno, yo no sé nada de hacer tortitas, y tú no sabes nada de béisbol. ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que sabemos?

—Como si fuera tan difícil darle a una pelota con un bate —murmuró mientras iba hacia la puerta trasera.

—Tú no puedes.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro que puedo.

—Sí, ya. Bueno, Keenan, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Creo que me toca a mí —dijo Alice y le quitó el bate de las manos a su hijo.

—¿Vas a batear, mamá? ¿Vas a batear?

—Claro que sí —dijo ella, y extendió la mano para que Jasper le entregara la pelota. La lanzó hacia arriba y bateó; lanzó la pelota hasta la valla que bordeaba el patio trasero, Keenan soltó una exclamación de alegría y corrió a recoger la bola.

Jasper sonrió.

—No está mal para ser chica. Pero cualquiera puede batear un fungo.

—Keenan es demasiado pequeño para usar otra cosa que no sea una pelota de plástico.

—No, un fungo es cuando uno mismo lanza la pelota para batearla.

—Ah.

—Voy a lanzar yo, Jasper. Tú la agarras.

—De acuerdo, inténtalo.

Keenan tuvo que hacer tres intentos y acercarse un poco cada vez para conseguir lanzar la bola cerca de Jasper.

—Tú piensas que yo no puedo darle a la pelota si tú me la tiras.

—Lanzar —dijo Jasper con paciencia—. Yo te lanzaría la pelota.

—Está bien, pues lánzamela —dijo ella, y alzó el bate.

—Muy bien, pero quizá debas volverte un poco hacia un lado. Así —dijo él mientras se alejaba—. Alice, estás sujetando el bate como si fueras a usarlo para clavar un martillo. Bueno, allá va.

Él lanzó la bola con suavidad, baja, pero de todos modos, Alice tuvo que apretar los dientes para no apartarse. Como estaban en juego su orgullo y el respeto de su hijo hacia las mujeres, bateó con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie se sorprendió más que ella cuando acertó y lanzó la pelota hacia delante. Jasper agarró la bola justo cuando iba a impactar contra su nariz.

—Bueno —dijo Alice, y le entregó el bate a Keenan, que estaba asombrado—. Voy a hacer esas tortitas.

—Le ha dado muy fuerte —dijo Keenan con admiración.

—Sí —dijo Jasper, observando cómo se cerraba la puerta de la cocina tras ella—. Tu madre es… muy especial, hijo.

—¿Me la lanzas a mí, Jasper? ¿Me la lanzas?

—Claro, pero vamos a trabajar la postura, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que parecer un jugador de béisbol.

Cuando Alice terminó de hacer las tortitas, miró por la ventana y vio a su hijo bateando. La bola no fue lejos, pero Jasper fingió que tenía que tirarse al suelo para atraparla y no lo conseguía, y Keenan se puso a bailar de alegría en su sitio.

—Demasiado caliente como para agarrarla —dijo Jasper, y Keenan saltó encima de él—. Eh, no hay placajes en el béisbol. Ahora no estamos en temporada de rugby.

Levantó al niño y lo mantuvo agarrado cabeza abajo. En algún momento, se le había pasado el mal humor.

Se acostumbró a pasar tiempo con Keenan. Nada planeado, sólo un rato de béisbol en el jardín, o de canastas en el apartamento, Jasper se aseguró que no se estaba encariñando con el niño; sin embargo, cuando tenía tiempo libre y Keenan quería jugar, ¿qué había de malo en ello? Quizá le resultara agradable ver aquellos ojos castaños enormes llenos de adoración por su héroe. Y quizá no fuera nada difícil escuchar aquella risa alegre y contagiosa de Keenan, cada vez que algo le parecía divertido.

Y si el niño, algunas veces, aparecía con su madre, no era nada terrible, en realidad.

Lo cierto era que había visto mucho más a Keenan que a Alice desde la noche de la tormenta. Ella era amable, pero había tenido cuidado de no quedarse a solas con él.

Y aquello tenía que remediarlo, pensó Jasper mientras cerraba el ordenador.

Tomó un par de coches de carreras en miniatura que Keenan se había dejado en el apartamento. Si Jasper conocía a Alice como pensaba que estaba empezando a conocerla, los coches le proporcionarían una entrada más fácil que un ramo de rosas.

Con los coches en la mano, llamó a la puerta de la cocina.

Alice estaba en el cuarto de la plancha. Cerró la puerta de la lavadora y preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Jasper.

Ella titubeó. Después puso en marcha la máquina.

—Entra. Ahora mismo salgo a la cocina.

Alice tomó una cesta de ropa limpia, por defensa tanto como por necesidad, y entró en la cocina.

Dios, él tenía muy buen aspecto. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo guapo que era aquel hombre. Tan masculino, tan atlético, con aquel pelo oscuro y despeinado y con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes. Ojalá no se pusiera a tartamudear siempre que él le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas petulantes.

—Hola —dijo ella, y dejó la cesta en la mesa de la cocina. Inmediatamente, comenzó a doblar calcetines.

—Hola —respondió él. La cocina estaba atestada de cosas, como siempre, Alice necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a organizarse, pensó Jasper. Dios, olía muy bien—

— Keenan se ha dejado esto en mi apartamento —añadió, y dejó los coches en la mesa—. Pensé que quizá los estuviera buscando.

—Gracias.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En el colegio.

—Ah, claro —dijo Jasper. Conocía el horario de Keenan tan bien como conocía la puntuación de los partidos del día anterior—. ¿Y tú acabas de llegar de la floristería?

—No. El negocio está subiendo mucho. Tenemos un par de bodas. En realidad, podría trabajar a jornada completa durante las tres semanas próximas, pero no puedo por el horario de Keenan.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, y tiró distraídamente de una camisa que había en la cesta.

—Bueno, son las bodas de primavera—. Los arreglos florales necesitan muchas manos, así que Fred me pidió que trabajara todo el día durante una temporada.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Keenan va a una escuela de preescolar. Cierran a las tres. Y yo tengo que ir a recoger a los niños la semana que viene. Además, le prometí que lo llevaría a nadar con otros niños a la piscina municipal el viernes. Lo está deseando.

—Ah, sí. Lo ha mencionado.

«Unas veinte veces», pensó Jasper.

—No quiero defraudarlo.

—Bueno, lo haré yo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil con un par de calcetines en las manos.

—¿Cómo?

Jasper no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello. La miró fijamente, y después se encogió de hombros.

—He dicho que lo haré yo. No es para tanto. Puede quedarse conmigo cuando llegue a casa del colegio.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Yo lo llamo así, porque me pagan —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Escribo la mayoría de las cosas aquí, y puedo llevarme a Keenan cuando tenga que ir al periódico o hacer alguna entrevista. A él le gustará, seguramente.

—De eso estoy segura —dijo Alice, y lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Pero ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué no? El niño no es precisamente la peste.

Ella soltó una carcajada y volvió a doblar la ropa.

—Puede que no, pero se te ha olvidado que hay que ir a recogerlo a la escuela, junto a los vecinos.

—Sé conducir. ¿Qué tiene de difícil llevar y traer a unos niños del colegio?

—No puedo explicártelo —murmuró ella. Quizá fuera una experiencia que todo adulto debiera tener alguna vez en la vida—. Y la natación…

—Fui capitán del equipo de natación en la universidad.

Alice lo miró al oír aquello.

—Creía que jugabas al béisbol. Bueno, Keenan me lo dijo.

—Sí, es cierto. Doscientos doce puntos en mí última temporada, Y también jugué al baloncesto, con una media de cuarenta y dos puntos por partido —dijo Jasper, y se dio cuenta de que estaba alardeando como si fuera un adolescente que quería impresionar a una animadora. Bajó la cabeza y miró los coches con el ceño fruncido, y comenzó a deslizar uno de ellos por la mesa.

—Keenan dice que haces unos ruidos de motor estupendos.

—Sí, es uno de mis talentos.

Se había quedado azorado, pensó Alice, y tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

—Bueno, te diré lo que vamos a hacer: ¿por qué no vamos día a día? Y si decides que no puedes con ello…

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—Creo que puedo con un niño canijo y con sus amiguitos.

—Está bien. Si decides que no quieres hacerlo, no habrá problema.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

—Mañana estaría muy bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jasper. Aquello estaba resuelto. Y era momento de tratar otro asunto—. ¿Y la cena?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

—Eh… claro. Vamos a cenar pollo. Seguramente, frito.

—No —dijo Jasper, y se acercó a ella. Alice dio un paso atrás—. Quiero decir que… ¿por qué no salimos a cenar tú y yo?

—Oh, bueno… tengo que trabajar esta noche.

—Mañana.

—En realidad, no salgo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿De qué es de lo que estás huyendo, Alice?

—De ti —respondió ella. Alzó una mano, y de repente la encontró posada en el pecho de Jasper—. No quiero salir con nadie. No quiero empezar nada. Tengo buenas razones.

—Tendrás que contármelas algún día.

Él alargó el brazo y le pasó delicadamente una mano por el pelo. Le quitó la banda con la que lo tenía recogido hacia atrás.

—No vas a besarme otra vez.

—Claro que sí —respondió Jasper.

Le rozó la boca con los labios para demostrárselo. Sin cerrar los ojos, le succionó el labio inferior y jugueteó con la lengua, con los dientes.

—Tienes una boca increíble —susurró.

Ella no podía respirar. Se le nubló la visión. Era todo lo que deseaba. Le parecía que su vida dependía de que sus labios continuaran unidos. Aquello no era justo, pensó vagamente, mientras comenzaba a perderse en la gloria de aquellas sensaciones. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, se dijo. Reaccionaba de aquel modo porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se permitía sentirse como una mujer.

Alice se estaba derritiendo contra él como la cera. Jasper no se había dado cuenta de lo erótico que sería sentir su cuerpo esbelto hacerse líquido. Sólo quería besarla, probarlos a los dos, pero sus manos ya estaban acariciando, explorando.

Su contacto, aquellas manos duras y ásperas contra la piel desnuda, hicieron que a Alice le temblaran las rodillas.

—Tengo que pensar.

—Piensa después —dijo él, y le besó el cuello.

Oh, era maravilloso sentir todo aquel deseo. Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien lo que ocurría después de calmar aquel deseo.

—Jasper, no podemos hacer esto.

—Sí podemos. Te lo demostraré.

Con una carcajada, ella se apartó.

—Me da vueltas la cabeza —murmuró—. Tienes que parar. ¿Es que no tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo?

—Ni siquiera he empezado. Ven arriba conmigo, Alice. Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también —respondió ella—. Pero, Jasper, necesito pensar. Tengo que pensar. No he estado con nadie en cinco años.

Él se quedó inmóvil en su desesperado recorrido por el cuello de Alice.

Lentamente, se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos, los labios hinchados y maduros.

—¿Con nadie?

—No.

Alice tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse antes de ceder a la tentación de arrancarle la ropa y dejarse llevar.

—Desde antes de que naciera Keenan. Me siento como si todos aquellos deseos se hubieran secado como hojas. Tú les has acercado una cerilla, y ahora no sé cómo arreglármelas.

—Es por el padre del niño —dijo Jasper con delicadeza—. Todavía estás enamorada de él.

—No. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Bueno, claro que sí, pero… tengo que sentarme —dijo Alice, y se sentó en una silla—. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Lo supe desde el primer día en que te vi. No ha habido nadie en mi vida porque yo no quería a nadie. Porque lo único que me importaba era Keenan. Tengo planes —añadió. Aquello parecía una acusación, y a ella se le oscurecieron los ojos—. Demonios, tengo planes. Quiero volver a estudiar Y quiero tener mi propia floristería algún día.

La voz comenzó a quebrársele, y él se alarmó.

—Alice…

Sin embargo, ella continuó hablando.

—Y todo iba bien. Tengo la casa. Quería que Keenan pudiera tener una casa con jardín y vecinos. Todo el mundo decía que estaba loca, que no lo conseguiría, que lamentaría haber querido criar sola a mi hijo. Pero no lo lamento. Es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Y he hecho un buen trabajo. Keenan es feliz, alegre, maravilloso. Tenemos una buena vida, y yo sé que puedo hacerlo mejor todavía. No he necesitado a nadie. Y… Oh, Dios, me he enamorado de ti.

La mano que él había alzado torpemente para acariciarle la cabeza se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo?

—Oh, qué lío. Qué lío —dijo ella. Sacó un calcetín diminuto de la cesta de la ropa limpia y se secó los ojos con él—. Quizá sólo sean las hormonas. Podría ser. Pero cuando os vi durmiendo a los dos juntos en el sofá… fue algo tan dulce, y después tú me besaste, y fue una locura. Después sales al jardín, tan engreído y tan masculino, y le enseñas a Keenan a batear. Y después estás comiendo tortitas y mirándome. Apenas puedo respirar cuando me miras.

En algún momento, él se había quedado con la mente en blanco.

—Creo que me he perdido algún paso.

—No, no te lo has perdido. Es que yo he dado demasiados. Es culpa mía. Has sido bueno con Keenan, y has sido sincero conmigo —dijo Alice. Suspiró y posó el calcetín en su regazo—. Créeme, sé que mis sentimientos son responsabilidad mía.

Él seguía mirándola fijamente, aturdido, y ella sonrió.

—Lo siento, Jasper. No debería haberte dicho todo esto. Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía dentro.

En aquella ocasión, fue él quien dio un paso atrás.

—Alice, me cae muy bien el niño. ¿A quién no? Y me siento atraído por ti. Pero…

—No tienes que explicar nada —dijo ella. Más calmada, se puso en pie—. De veras. No espero nada de ti, y siento haberte incomodado. Pero ahora me siento mejor. Cuando me acueste contigo, nos entenderemos.

—Cuando…

—Creo que los dos sabemos que va a ocurrir —dijo ella con calma—. Los dos lo deseamos, y es más inteligente enfrentarnos a ello que vivir con esta tensión, Keenan quería ir a dormir a casa de un amigo suyo. Lo voy a organizar —añadió, y se rió al ver la cara de Jasper—. Es un poco difícil ser espontánea cuando tienes un hijo de cuatro años—. Espero que no te importe planear la noche.

—No, quiero decir, yo no… Oh, Dios, Alice.

—Si prefieres no hacerlo, o si quieres tomarte un tiempo para decidirlo, está bien.

Él observó su cara, sintió aquel impulso de avaricia, y algo completamente diferente, nuevo.

—No, te deseo. Cuando pueda ser.

—¿Qué te parece el lunes por la noche?

—Tengo que cubrir dos encuentros consecutivos entre los mismos equipos de madrugada el lunes —dijo Jasper. No podía creer que estuviera allí, fijando la fecha para tener una noche de amor loco como si fuera la cita del dentista.

—Ah… ¿el miércoles?

Jasper asintió.

—El miércoles me viene bien. ¿Quieres salir a algún sitio?

Era muy atento por su parte preguntárselo, pensó Alice.

—No es necesario —le dijo ella, y posó las manos en su pecho—. No necesito flores ni velas. Subiré después de que Keenan esté instalado.

—Bien. Muy bien. Yo… será mejor que vuelva a trabajar.

—¿Todavía quieres llevar mañana a Keenan?

—Sí, claro. Dile que suba a mi apartamento —dijo Jasper, y se fue hacia la puerta mientras Alice seguía doblando ropa—. Supongo que nos veremos.

Ella escuchó cómo él subía las escaleras. Era un error, se dijo. Sin embargo, ya había cometido otros. La vida se hacía muy aburrida cuando se intentaban evitar todas las equivocaciones.


	7. CAPITULO 07

_**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.. ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.. AKI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO.. Q ESTA MUY BUENO…**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Tira y… encesta! —dijo Jasper, y reprodujo el ruido de la multitud en el estadio cuando Keenan metió la pelota.

—¡Puedo hacerlo otra vez! Puedo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño desde los hombros de Jasper, moviendo los pies.

—Está bien, vas a tirar una falta —dijo Jasper. Le pasó a Keenan la pelota, que era del tamaño de la palma de la mano, y añadió—: Es un punto de partido, hijo, y quedan diez segundos de juego. Es un tiro libre, todo o nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Sí!

—La multitud queda silenciosa mientras Cullen se acerca a la línea. Esta noche ha jugado el mejor partido de su vida, pero todo se reduce a este último tiro. Mira la canasta… ¿estás mirando la canasta?

—La estoy mirando —respondió Keenan con seriedad.

—Se coloca… y tira —dijo Jasper. Se encogió al ver que la pequeña pelota giraba por encima del aro, y después vio cómo se inclinaba hacia dentro y caía en la red.

—¡Y el público se vuelve loco! —Jasper bailó alrededor del sofá mientras Keenan chillaba y le daba palmadas en los hombros. Cuando dejó caer al niño sobre los cojines del sofá, Keenan soltó una de aquellas carcajadas de alegría que hacían sonreír a Jasper—. Lo llevas dentro —le dijo.

—¡Tira tú, Jasper! ¡Tira tú!

Jasper obedeció y ejecutó un tiro rápido girando. Aquélla no era una mala forma de pasar una tarde lluviosa, pensó. Y lo ayudaba a distraerse de cómo iba a pasar aquella noche lluviosa.

Era miércoles.

—Bueno, tiempo muerto. Tengo que terminar el artículo de atletismo.

—¿Vamos a ir otra vez al periódico? Es muy divertido.

—Hoy no. Voy a enviarlo cuando lo haya terminado. Tú puedes ver un poco la televisión —dijo Jasper. La encendió con el mando a distancia y después se lo entregó a Keenan.

—¿Puedo tomar un refresco?

—Bueno, tu madre ha dejado zumo para ti. No te metas en líos, ¿eh?

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Jasper se fue a su despacho, Keenan bajó del sofá. Le gustaba mucho quedarse con Jasper después del colegio. Siempre hacían algo divertido, y Jasper nunca le pedía que se lavara las manos, ni le decía que no comiera demasiadas galletas porque perdía el apetito.

Lo que más le gustaba era que Jasper fuera a recogerlo al colegio. Era diferente de cuando iba su madre—. Le gustaba que ella lo abrazara y le hiciera cosquillas después del baño, o que lo meciera cuando tenía una pesadilla. Pero Jasper olía diferente y era diferente.

Keenan sabía por qué: era porque Jasper era un padre en vez de una madre.

A él le gustaba pensar que Jasper era su padre, y se imaginó que si no hacía nada malo, Jasper no se marcharía.

Después de un par de tirones, Keenan consiguió abrir la nevera. Se sentía orgulloso porque Jasper había colgado en la puerta los dibujos que él le había hecho.

Miró dentro y vio el zumo que le había comprado su madre. Y las botellas verdes que le gustaban a Jasper.

—Cer… ve… za —leyó Keenan. Recordaba que le había preguntado a Jasper si podía probar aquello, y que Jasper le había dicho que no podía hasta que fuera mayor. Después de que Jasper le hubiera permitido olfatear la bebida, Keenan se había alegrado de no ser mayor.

Había una botella nueva aquel día, y Keenan frunció el ceño mientras intentaba leerlo:

—Chardonn… —eran demasiadas letras para leer, y perdió el interés.

Sacó el zumo y lo dejó en el suelo. Después, canturreando, acercó una silla para sacar un vaso del armario. Un día sería tan alto como Jasper y no necesitaría subirse a una silla. Se puso de puntillas sobre la silla.

El golpe y el aullido hicieron que Jasper pegara un salto y se hiciera daño en la rodilla contra el escritorio. Los papeles salieron volando cuando él se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina.

Keenan todavía estaba llorando. Había una silla caída, el zumo se estaba derramado alegremente en el suelo y la nevera estaba abierta de par en par. Jasper pasó por encima del charco y tomó a Keenan en brazos.

—¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Como Keenan sólo respondió con otro sollozo, Jasper puso al niño sobre la mesa de la cocina y buscó sangre. Se imaginó heridas abiertas, huesos rotos.

—Me he caído —dijo Keenan, y se echó en brazos de Jasper.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

—No —respondió Keenan entre el llanto—. Me he caído sobre el trasero. Dame un beso.

—¿Cómo? Vamos, hijo, no te voy a besar el…

Al niño le tembló la barbilla y se le cayó otra lágrima.

—Tienes que besarme donde duele. Tienes que hacerlo o no se curará.

—Oh, vaya.

Desconcertado, Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba desesperadamente aliviado de que no hubiera sangre, pero si alguien sabía alguna vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca lo superaría. Le dio la vuelta Keenan e hizo el sonido de un beso en el aire.

—¿Así vale?

—Sí —dijo Keenan, y se frotó los ojos con los nudillos. Después extendió los brazos—. ¿Me tomas en brazos?

—Claro —dijo Jasper. No se sintió tan ridículo como hubiera creído cuando el niño le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. ¿Estás mejor?

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper, Keenan asintió.

—No lo he hecho a propósito. Se me ha caído el zumo.

—No pasa nada.

Apenas sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, Jasper volvió la cabeza para darle un beso a Keenan en el pelo. Había algo que se estaba moviendo dentro de él, abriéndose.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo? ¿No te vas a marchar?

—No —¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Jasper sentía un caos de emociones inesperadas—. No, no voy a ninguna parte.

—Te quiero —dijo Keenan, con la sencilla facilidad de un niño.

Jasper cerró los ojos y se preguntó cómo un hombre adulto debía enfrentarse al hecho de querer a un niño de cuatro años.

Bien, allí estaba, pensó Alice mientras subía las escaleras del apartamento de Jasper. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a la puerta y comenzar una aventura. Tenía el estómago encogido.

Era tonta por sentirse nerviosa. Ella era una mujer normal, con necesidades normales. Si sus emociones estaban demasiado cercanas a la superficie, ya se las arreglaría. Era mucho más difícil sufrir cuando una no tenía expectativas.

Había tenido expectativas una vez, pero sabía que no debía cometer el mismo error.

Aquello era sólo atracción física entre dos personas solteras y sanas. Estuvo a punto de bajar de nuevo las escaleras, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Se había encargado de todos los detalles prácticos. Su hijo estaba durmiendo en casa de su mejor amigo, y Alice se había ocupado de los métodos anticonceptivos. Nunca volvería a pasar aquello por alto.

«Sin arrepentimiento», se prometió cuando llamaba a la puerta. Sabía que era inútil.

Él abrió tan rápidamente que ella se sobresaltó. Entonces, se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro.

Alice se había puesto un vestido, uno de aquellos vestidos ligeros, de tirantes, que hacían que los hombres dieran las gracias por la llegada del verano. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y la melena le caía sobre los tirantes de color cereza y los hombros desnudos color melocotón. Tenía una mirada nerviosa.

—Hola —dijo él, y miró el teléfono inalámbrico que ella llevaba en la mano—. ¿Estás esperando una llamada?

—¿Cómo? Oh —Alice se rió con azoramiento—. No, es que prefiero estar localizable fácilmente cuando Keenan no está en casa.

—¿Se ha quedado contento en casa de su amigo?

—Sí —dijo ella. Pasó al apartamento y dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera—. Estaba tan emocionado que…

Alice se interrumpió cuando la sandalia se le quedó pegada al suelo.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que se me ha pasado un poco. Se nos ha caído el zumo.

—¿Cómo?

—El niño se cayó al suelo y me quitó diez años de vida. No ha habido sangre, sin embargo. Sólo medio litro de zumo de naranja.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Él se acercó a la nevera. ¿Por qué estaba balbuceando de aquel modo?, se preguntó.

—¿Te apetece un vino?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Alice. Se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba tan nervioso como ella, y su cariño por él aumentó—. Keenan se lo está pasando muy bien contigo. Tengo que estudiarme las páginas de Deportes del periódico para saber de qué está hablando.

—Aprende muy rápidamente.

—Yo también —dijo ella, mientras tomaba la copa de vino que él le ofreció—. Adelante, pregúntame. Lo sé todo de todas las ligas —tomó un sorbo de vino y después hizo un gesto con la copa—. Creo que los Orioles habrían ganado el segundo partido de la otra noche si hubieran puesto al lanzador sustituto en la segunda manga.

Él sonrió.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Eso dijo el locutor…

—El comentarista.

—Eso.

—Así que viste el partido.

—También vi _Barrio Sésamo_. Me gusta estar al tanto de los intereses de Keenan —dijo ella, y se quedó callada cuando Jasper tomó un mechón de su pelo y empezó a enroscárselo en el dedo.

—También le encantan los dinosaurios.

—Lo sé, he sacado media docena de libros de la biblioteca. Hemos… —él le pasó los dedos por el hombro—. Hemos estado dos veces en el Museo de Historia Natural.

Alice dejó la copa a un lado y se echó a sus brazos.

Él la besó como si hubiera estado ansioso por probarla. El impacto fue rápido, profundo, desesperado. Los suaves ronroneos que emitía Alice hicieron que a él se le tensaran los músculos.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a venir.

—Yo tampoco. Yo…

—No podía pensar en nada más que en ti —dijo, mientras la alzaba del suelo—. Creía que podíamos tomarnos esto lentamente.

—No —murmuró ella, y le besó el cuello mientras él la llevaba hasta el dormitorio.

Alice tuvo una rápida impresión de orden espartano y de colores masculinos y sencillos antes de que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

Ninguno de los dos estaba buscando paciencia. Rodaron juntos, formando un lío de miembros que se aferraban, se acariciaban, disfrutaban. Aquel contacto físico, carne con carne, boca con boca, hizo que a Alice le diera vueltas la cabeza. Oh, quería que la acariciaran así, quería sentirse mujer de nuevo, quería sentir las manos de un hombre en la piel, quería que su boca saboreara cada latido de su pulso.

Así que se dejó llevar. Nada de nervios, nada de miedos. Y si amaba, sólo haría que la alegría de aquel encuentro fuera más encantadora.

Aquella mujer era la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Asombrosamente receptiva, activa, y tan bella, pensó Jasper. Desnuda, su cuerpo era exquisito, esbelto, perfecto, tanto, que nadie hubiera pensado que había tenido un hijo. A la luz suave del anochecer, su rostro era elegante, delicado. Cada vez que la acariciaba, fuera donde fuera, veía un eco atrevido del placer que ella sentía reflejado en sus ojos.

Observó aquellos ojos cerrándose, sintió tensarse su cuerpo, oyó su gemido ahogado de placer. Concentrado en aquel poder, la acarició y la excitó hasta que los dos estuvieron jadeando, hasta que ella se alzó de la cama y lo envolvió con su cuerpo.

La piel húmeda se deslizó contra la piel húmeda, y las bocas hambrientas se buscaron. Rodaron de nuevo por la cama, gimiendo, temblando. Entonces, sus manos se agarraron y se besaron, y él se hundió en su cuerpo, profundamente, con dureza.

Alice experimentó aquella sensación como si le atravesaran el organismo, dolorosamente, gloriosamente. Durante un instante, ninguno de los dos se movió; se quedaron inmóviles, tensos, estremeciéndose.

Después todo fue movimiento, velocidad, una carrera salvaje que terminó cuando los dos llegaron delirantes hasta la meta.

No fue exactamente como él había imaginado. Ambos estaban tumbados en su cama, y Alice estaba acurrucada contra él. Ya casi no había luz, y la habitación estaba llena de sombras.

Había imaginado que llegarían al dormitorio poco a poco. Ambos eran adultos, y sabían cuál era el objetivo final, pero él había creído que harían las cosas despacio.

Entonces, la había visto allí, sonriendo, nerviosa… Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien en toda su vida.

Jasper pensaba que Alice se merecía algo más que un revolcón rápido, por muy gratificante que hubiera sido. Sin embargo, la noche era joven.

Dobló el brazo para acercarla y poder besarle la sien.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Mmm… como mínimo —dijo ella. Se sentía como sí su cuerpo fuera dorado. Estaba sorprendida de que la piel no le brillara en la oscuridad.

—Te he metido un poco de prisa.

—No, ha sido un ritmo perfecto.

Jasper comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con un dedo. La deseaba de nuevo. Dios Santo, su organismo ya se estaba despertando otra vez. «Un poco de control», se dijo.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

Alice abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Sí.

—Voy por el vino.

—Bien —dijo ella, y suspiró cuando él se levantó de la cama.

A los pocos segundos, Jasper volvió con la botella y las copas, y al verla en su cama, sintió una punzada de deseo en las entrañas y en el corazón. No dijo nada; sirvió el vino y le tendió la copa a Alice. Después se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Por qué no has estado con nadie? —le preguntó y, en cuanto hubo formulado la pregunta, se arrepintió—. Lo siento. No es asunto mío.

—No pasa nada —respondió Alice.

«Porque no me había enamorado de nadie antes que de ti», pensó. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no era lo que él quería oír, y tampoco era exactamente lo que le había preguntado.

—Quieres saber algo sobre el padre de Keenan.

—No es asunto mío —repitió él—. Lo siento, es el periodista que hay en mí.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. No me importa contártelo. Yo me crié en Nueva York. Creo que ya te había contado que mi madre es actriz. Yo fui el resultado de su segundo matrimonio. Ha tenido cinco hasta el momento.

—¿Cinco?

Alice se rió y le dio otro sorbito a su copa de vino.

—Marie se enamora y cambia de marido como las personas cambian de peinado. Mi padre duró más o menos cuatro años antes de que se separaran amistosamente, Marie siempre tiene divorcios amistosos. Yo no lo veo mucho, porque él se fue a vivir a Hollywood. Hace anuncios y doblajes, principalmente. Bueno, creo que mi madre tenía a su marido número cuatro cuando yo estaba en el instituto. Él tenía contactos en la Agencia de Modelos Towers. Es una empresa bastante conocida.

—He oído hablar de ellos.

—Bueno, me consiguió un trabajo. Comencé a hacer algunos posados. Y seguí.

—Eso es —dijo Jasper—. Sabía que había visto antes tu cara.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hace cinco o seis años era difícil evitarlo. Hice veinte portadas en un mes el año en que me gradué en el instituto.

—La portada de _In Sports_, la edición de trajes de baño.

Alice sonrió.

—Tienes buena memoria. Eso fue hace seis años.

Él recordó aquellas piernas largas, manchadas de arena, el bañador rojo y mojado y la cara sonriente, seductora. Le dio un buen trago al vino.

—Era una fotografía estupenda.

—Y fue una sesión fotográfica larga, agotadora. De todos modos, yo estaba ganando mucho dinero, consiguiendo mucha publicidad, yendo a muchas fiestas. Conocí a James en una de ellas.

—James —dijo Jasper, e hizo una mueca ante el sonido del nombre.

—Lorenzi. Un tenista. Quizá hayas oído hablar de él.

—¿Lorenzi? Claro. Ganó el Open de Francia hace tres años, y se quedó en las semifinales de Wimbledon. Tiene mal carácter, le gustan los coches de carreras y se dedica a perseguir a las mujeres. No ha subido del puesto veinticinco durante los dos últimos años. Esta primavera tuvo mala prensa porque se emborrachó y le dio un puñetazo a un fotógrafo —dijo Jasper. Empezó a beber de su copa de vino y se detuvo—. ¿Lorenzi? ¿Él es el padre de Keenan? Pero si es…

—¿Un mujeriego? —le dijo Alice—. ¿Un egocéntrico rico y odioso? Lo sé. Ahora.

Lo que yo veía era un hombre guapísimo, encantador, que me mandaba rosas y me llevaba a Montecarlo en su avión privado para tener cenas íntimas. Estaba embelesada. Me dijo que me quería, que me adoraba, que me idolatraba, que no podía vivir sin mí. Yo lo creí y nos hicimos amantes. Como era mi primer amor, pensé que sería eterno. No me di cuenta de que se estaba cansando de mí hasta que supe que estaba embarazada. Cuando se lo dije, al principio se puso furioso, y después se calmó y fue muy razonable. Supuso que yo querría abortar, y estuvo de acuerdo en pagar todos los gastos y organizarlo todo.

—Un verdadero príncipe azul.

—Era algo lógico —dijo Alice con calma—. Yo tenía una carrera en pleno auge, en un campo que no me permitía engordar y esperar hasta dar a luz. Él, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de casarse conmigo, y pensaba, con razón, que yo conocía las reglas del juego. Las conocía —prosiguió en voz baja—. Pero hubo un cambio cuando el médico me confirmó el embarazo. Después de la incredulidad, del pánico y de la ira, me sentí bien. Perfectamente. Quería tener el niño, así que dejé el trabajo, me marché de Nueva York y leí todo lo que caía en mis manos sobre la maternidad.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Bueno, hubo algunas escenas, algunas predicciones, y mucho enfado, pero todo ha pasado. James y yo no nos separamos amigablemente, pero acordamos que él se mantendría alejado de mi vida y yo de la suya.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Keenan? —dijo Jasper.

Era algo que siempre hacía que se sintiera culpable.

—Por ahora le he dicho que su padre tuvo que marcharse y que no va a volver. Es feliz, y no me hace demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz?

—Sí —dijo ella. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. Soy feliz. Siempre he querido tener una casa, una familia, algo sólido y constante. Ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que tuve a Keenan. Él me cambió la vida.

—¿No sientes el impulso de volver y sonreír a la cámara?

—Oh, no. Ni lo más mínimo.

Él le pasó la mano por la nuca y la observó atentamente.

—Con semejante cara —murmuró.

En aquel momento, le gustaba la idea de tenerla para él solo.


	8. Capitulo 08

Gracias a todas por los rr, alertas y favoritos.

Bueno chicas acá les dejo este capítulo.

ACLARO:

_**Esta historia NO ME PERTENECE. Es una adaptación, La Historia esta escrita por NORA ROBERTS, Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son creación de nuestra querida STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

**Capítulo 8**

El concepto de los traslados colectivos había sido diseñado por alguien con un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Como había vivido durante casi toda la vida en ciudades en las que un hombre podía ir de casa a la oficina en transporte público o corriendo, nunca había experimentado la versión adulta.

Pero había oído rumores.

Discusiones, enemistades mezquinas, apretujamiento, café derramado.

Después de una semana de ser chófer, Jasper no tenía ninguna duda de que la versión infantil era peor. Infinitamente peor.

—Me está pellizcando otra vez, señor Hale, Jacob me está pellizcando.

—Déjalo ya, Jacob.

—Carly me está mirando. Le he dicho que dejara de mirarme.

—Carly, no mires a Jacob.

—Voy a vomitar, señor Hale. Voy a vomitar ahora mismo.

—No, no es cierto.

Aunque Matthew Finney estaba haciendo ruidos de náuseas y consiguiendo que los demás niños chillaran de miedo. Jasper apretó los dientes y siguió conduciendo. Matt amenazaba con vomitar dos veces al día a menos que se saliera con la suya y fuera en el asiento delantero. Después de cinco miserables días, Jasper había entendido su truco. Sin embargo, eso no servía para calmarle los nervios.

Keenan, que había esperado toda la semana a que llegara su turno en el asiento delantero, se volvió hacia atrás y le hizo burla a Matt. Aquello incitó un pequeño disturbio de codazos, aullidos, risitas y empujones.

—¡Keenan, date la vuelta! —le ordenó Jasper—. Y los demás, sentaos bien. ¡Ya basta! Si tengo que parar el coche… —Jasper se interrumpió y sintió un escalofrío—. Acababa de hablar como su propia madre. En aquel momento, fue él quien pensaba que iba a vomitar—. Muy bien, primera parada. Matt, baja.

Quince minutos más tarde, con el asiento trasero por fin vacío, Jasper aparcó junto a la casa de Alice y apoyó la cabeza en el volante.

—Necesito un trago.

—Tenemos limonada —le dijo Keenan.

—Estupendo.

Se incorporó y le quitó el cinturón de seguridad a Keenan. Lo que realmente necesitaba era medio litro de vodka para añadirle a la limonada.

—¿Podemos ir a nadar otra vez pronto?

La idea de llevar a la manada de niños gritones a la piscina municipal durante el siglo actual y el siguiente fue como una puñalada en el corazón para Jasper.

—Pregúntale a tu madre.

Jasper hizo ademán de mirar al asiento trasero, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. A principios de aquella semana había cometido el mismo error y se había encontrado chicles pegados en las alfombrillas, migas de galletas por todas partes y una sustancia misteriosa de color verde esparcida por el asiento.

En aquel estado tan debilitado, incluso un envoltorio de caramelo podía hacerle perder por completo los nervios.

—¡Hola! —dijo la señora Swan, mientras se quitaba los guantes de jardinera y se acercaba a la valla. Llevaba un vestido de flores y unas sandalias de color azul eléctrico—. ¿Cómo ha ido la natación, Keenan?

—Hemos hecho carreras, y Jacob le hizo aguadillas a Carly y la hizo llorar aunque Jasper le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y yo puedo aguantar la respiración debajo del agua doce segundos.

—¡Dios Santo! —dijo la señora Swan. Se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo a Keenan—. Antes de que nos demos cuenta estarás en las Olimpiadas —añadió. Después, sus ojos astutos se fijaron en la cara demacrada de Jasper—. Parece que estás cansado, Jasper, Keenan, ¿por qué no entras y le dices al señor Swan que te dé un pedazo de tarta de cerezas que ha hecho hoy?

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo Keenan, y le tiró de la mano a Jasper—, ¿Quieres un poco? ¿Quieres venir?

—No, gracias. Ve tú.

La señora Swan se rió de nuevo al ver a Keenan salir corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Angelito. Lo entretendremos durante un par de horas. O, más bien, él nos entretendrá a nosotros. Parece que a ti te vendría bien pasar un rato en una habitación silenciosa.

—En una habitación insonorizada, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sobreviva a los niños?

—Es más fácil sí pasas todas las etapas con ellos. Cuando has pasado toda la noche meciendo a un bebé con cólico, ya nada te asusta —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Salvo los proyectos de ciencias. Y esa primera clase de conducir —añadió, y sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo—. Eso sí da miedo. Pero todavía te quedan años para preocuparte por eso. Y ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien. Vaya, Charlie y yo hemos comentado lo bueno que es que Alice y Keenan tengan a un hombre en su vida—. No es que Alice no se las arregle perfectamente sola, porque está criando muy bien a ese niño tan bueno, y tiene dos trabajos además de ocuparse de la casa. Pero a mí me alegra veros a Keenan y a ti jugando en el jardín, y a Alice se le ilumina la cara cuando tú estás cerca. Hacéis una familia encantadora. Bueno, ahora ve a echarte la siesta. Nosotros vigilaremos a tu niño.

—Yo no soy… Él no es… —sin embargo, mientras Jasper tartamudeaba, la vecina se alejaba hacia su casa.

¿Familia? A Jasper se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Ellos no eran una familia. Oh, no, se dijo mientras iba hacia su apartamento. Él no tenía esa intención.

Claro que le gustaba mucho el niño. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Y estaba loco por su madre. Pero eso no los convertía en una familia. Eso no hacía que las cosas fueran permanentes. Quizá se hubiera ofrecido voluntario para pasar tiempo con el niño, para enseñarle un poco a jugar al béisbol, pero eso no lo convertía en su padre.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la nevera, sacó una cerveza y le dio un buen trago.

Claro que disfrutaba jugando con Keenan. Y Dios sabía que disfrutaba también con Alice. Incluso se había sentido complacido cuando una de las mujeres de la piscina se había confundido y había tomado a Keenan por hijo suyo, y le había comentado que tenía un niño muy guapo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él fuera a pensar en un seguro de salud para la familia o en un fondo para la universidad.

Él era soltero. Le gustaba ser soltero. Significaba que podía ir y venir a placer, jugar al póquer durante toda una noche o pasar todo el día con el canal de Deportes a todo volumen.

Le gustaba tener su propio espacio de trabajo, por eso escribía casi todos sus artículos en casa, en vez de hacerlo en el periódico. No le gustaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos, ni que le organizara el tiempo, ni que le planeara las salidas.

De ningún modo iba a cambiar su cómoda existencia para formar una familia.

Así que había cometido un error. Se sentó en el sofá con su cerveza. Les había concedido a Alice y al niño demasiado tiempo, demasiada atención. Nadie lo había obligado a hacerlo, pero se daba cuenta de que aquel gesto podía malinterpretarse fácilmente. Sobre todo, desde que Alice había mencionado la palabra «amor». «Una sola vez», se recordó, y él prefería pensar que sólo había sido algo típico de una mujer.

Sin embargo, si no se retiraba, quizá ella comenzara a depender de él. Se movió con incomodidad mientras se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que quizá también él comenzara a depender de ella.

Había llegado el momento de recuperar su posición de inquilino del piso de arriba.

Keenan salió corriendo de la casa de los vecinos en cuanto oyó a su madre meter el coche en el aparcamiento.

—¡Hola, mamá, hola! ¡He aguantado la respiración durante doce segundos debajo del agua!

Alice lo agarró al vuelo y dio dos vueltas completas con él en brazos.

—Debes de tener escondidas ahí unas agallas —le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados—. Hola, señora Swan.

—Hola, hija. Lo hemos pasado muy bien. Mandé a Jasper a dormir la siesta cuando llegaron a casa. Parecía que había tenido un día duro.

—Gracias —dijo Alice, y besó a su hijo en los labios—. Mmm… cerezas.

—El señor Swan ha hecho una tarta muy rica.

—De eso estoy segura, ¿Le has dado las gracias?

—Sí. Matt casi ha vomitado en el coche de Jasper.

—¿De veras? —le preguntó Alice mientras se llevaba a Keenan a casa.

—Sí, porque era mi turno de ir delante. Me lo he pasado muy bien, y Jasper me ayudó a nadar sin los flotadores. Dijo que yo era un campeón.

—Eso es lo que eres —dijo ella, y se sentó con Keenan en una silla. La idea de hacer la cena, ponerse el uniforme y servir bebidas durante seis horas se cernía sobre ella como una amenaza—. Dame un abrazo —le pidió a Keenan, y se consoló un poco con algunas caricias—. Desde luego, eres el campeón de los abrazos. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cocina y me dices qué más has hecho hoy mientras preparo la cena?

Media hora después, Alice estaba escurriendo la pasta, y Keenan estaba dibujando tumbado en el suelo de la cocina, cuando ella oyó el sonido de los pasos de Jasper en las escaleras. Se le aceleró el corazón, y aquella forma de reaccionar hizo que sonriera. Y eso que había pensado que era inmune a los hombres.

Dejó la pasta en el escurridor y fue a la puerta de atrás justo cuando él llegaba a los pies de la escalera.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —dijo Jasper, mientras hacía sonar las llaves en su bolsillo. ¿Parecía que a ella se le había iluminado la cara? Estaba sonriendo, y pese a que tenía ojeras de cansancio, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy hermoso.

—Iba a llamarte. Pensé que a lo mejor te apetecería cenar un poco en la piscina después de un día duro —le dijo ella. Abrió la puerta mosquitera y se inclinó para darle un beso. La sonrisa se le apagó un poco cuando él se retiró—. Sólo es pollo con pasta.

Olía casi tan bien como ella, Jasper miró al interior de la cocina. Era una escena acogedora: las encimeras llenas, las flores, el vapor emergiendo de una cazuela que había sobre el fogón, el niño tumbado en el suelo y la bella mujer ofreciéndole comida y besos.

Una trampa evidente.

—Gracias, pero voy a salir.

—Ah. Creía que quedaban un par de horas para el partido —dijo ella, y se rió al ver que Jasper arqueaba la ceja—. Me parece que le he prestado mucha más atención de lo normal a los deportes. Esta tarde juega Baltimore contra Toronto.

—Sí —dijo él. Cuando una mujer empezaba a tomarse interés por tus intereses, realmente estaba cerrando la puerta de la jaula—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Keenan, que había corrido hacia la puerta, tirándole de los pantalones a Jasper—. ¿Puedo ir al partido? Lo que más me gusta es verlos contigo.

Jasper casi oía los cerrojos corriendo.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —dijo, en un tono de voz que hizo que a Keenan le temblaran los labios—. Mira, no es sólo un partido, es mi trabajo.

—Pero tú dijiste que yo daba buena suerte.

—Keenan —dijo Alice, y le puso la mano sobre el hombro a su hijo, aunque sin apartar la mirada de Jasper—. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que Edward va a venir a quedarse contigo esta noche? Llegará pronto, y vais a ver tu película favorita en vídeo.

—Pero yo quiero…

—Ve a lavarte las manos para cenar.

—Pero…

—Vamos, ve ahora mismo.

La cara de pena de Keenan habría ablandado el corazón de un ogro. El niño se alejó de la puerta arrastrando los pies.

—No puedo llevármelo a todas partes —comenzó a decir Jasper, a la defensiva.

—Claro que no. Es que está muy cansado. De todas formas, no podía dejarlo ir —dijo Alice. Después vaciló. Ojalá pudiera dejar de confiar en su instinto—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todo va bien —respondió Jasper, aunque no sabía por qué hablaba en voz tan alta. No sabía por qué se sentía como una cosa que se había pegado a la suela de un zapato—. Tengo vida propia, ¿sabes? No necesito que un niño se me suba siempre a la espalda ni que tú me prepares la cena. Y no tengo por qué dar explicaciones.

La mirada de Alice se volvió muy fría, y su cara muy seria.

—Claro que no. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado durante estas dos semanas. Avísame si puedo devolverte el favor de algún modo.

—Mira, Alice…

—Tengo que terminar de hacer la cena, o llegaré tarde a trabajar —zanjó Alice. Cerró la puerta mosquitera entre ellos—. Que lo pases bien en el partido.

Ella supo exactamente durante cuánto tiempo permaneció Jasper allí, mirándola mientras trabajaba junto al fogón. Y supo exactamente cuándo se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

No era nada inesperado. Aquella retirada era algo típico e incluso comprensible.

Quizá Jasper hubiera tardado unas cuantas semanas en darse cuenta por completo de que ella no estaba sola. Era parte de un par, de una familia ya formada, con sus responsabilidades, problemas y hábitos.

Y él prefería desentenderse.

Quizá ni siquiera lo supiera todavía, pensó Alice, pero estaba en los primeros momentos de una retirada total.

Se le empañaron los ojos y se le encogió el corazón. Con determinación, reprimió las lágrimas. Se permitiría llorar aquella noche, más tarde. Sin embargo, por el momento tenía que consolar a su hijo.

Cuando Keenan volvió a la cocina, ella se agachó hasta que estuvieron mirándose al mismo nivel.

—Hoy te lo has pasado muy bien con Jasper, ¿verdad?

Keenan asintió con un mohín.

—Y te ha llevado a muchos sitios. Te has divertido y has hecho cosas nuevas.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías estar agradecido en vez de quejarte porque no puedes tener más.

Alice se incorporó, deseando ser capaz de seguir su propio consejo.

Que les parece la nueva actitud de jasper?


	9. CAPITULO 09

_**Holaa chicas… gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Me hacen muuuuy feliz,… **_

_**Esta historia NO ME PERTENECE. Es una adaptación escrita por NORA ROBERTS, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

**Capítulo 9**

—Vienes mucho por aquí —le dijo Mike a Jasper, apoyando la cadera en su escritorio—. A su alrededor, los teléfonos sonaban, los teclados repiqueteaban.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Jasper, sin apartar los ojos del monitor, mientras seguía escribiendo su columna semanal.

—Pensaba que preferirías estar en ese apartamento tuyo. Quiero decir, con esa situación tan buena —dijo Mike, y pensó en Alice—. Con esas vistas tan estupendas. No pasabas tanto tiempo aquí cuando vivías en el centro.

—Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

—Sí, claro —respondió Mike, y tomó una pelota de béisbol de la mesa de Jasper—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, y tengo que escribir la columna.

—Es evidente que estas últimas semanas has estado atontado con la casera —dijo Mike, lanzándose la pelota de una mano a otra—. Cuando un hombre lleva a un niño por ahí, le compra jerséis de béisbol, es evidente que quiere llegar hasta su mamá.

Jasper lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me cae muy bien el chico, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo que usar a un crío de cuatro años para conseguir a una mujer. El niño es estupendo.

—Eh, no tengo nada contra los niños, Quizá incluso yo los tenga algún día—. Lo que pasa es que, cuando una mujer tiene uno, un hombre tiene que jugar a ser papá si quiere internarse en el área.

—¿Y quién dice que tengo que jugar a algo para conseguir a una mujer?

—Yo no. Pero eras tú el que no podía jugar al baloncesto la semana pasada porque tenía que llevar a la familia al acuario —dijo Mike, y puso la pelota sobre la mesa—. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que marcaste más puntos que yo.

Mike tuvo que echarse hacia atrás porque Jasper se le tiró al cuello.

—No es eso —dijo Jasper entre dientes.

—Eh, eh. Perdona. No te habría hecho bromas si hubiera sabido que ibas en serio con ella.

Jasper se calmó.

—No he dicho que fuera en serio. He dicho que no era eso.

—Bueno, como quieras.

Disgustado consigo mismo, Jasper se sentó de nuevo. Mike y él habían estado bromeando sobre sus aventuras durante más de cinco años. No había ningún motivo para reaccionar mal. Ni para hacer el tonto.

—Discúlpame. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Lo que necesitas es distraerte, ¿Quieres venir a la partida de póquer de mañana por la noche?

—Sí.

—Bien. Perder dinero te pondrá en tu sitio otra vez.

De algún modo tenía que conseguirlo, pensó Jasper mientras se quedaba a solas otra vez en su cubículo, mirando la pantalla. Durante los tres días anteriores apenas había dormido ni comido, y estaba en un aturdimiento constante.

Era porque estaba evitando el tema. Había esquivado el problema cuando debía solucionarlo directamente. El único modo de recuperar su vida era enfrentarse al problema cara a cara. Apagó el ordenador.

Lo bueno de tener una tarde libre, pensó Alice, era la soledad. No tenía que hablar con ningún cliente, no tenía que hacer ningún pedido. No tenía que vender, ni servir bebidas, ni ser mamá, ni nada más que Alice.

Estaba sentada en la entrada de la cocina, luchando por entender las instrucciones de montaje de la nueva parrilla que había comprado. Iba a darle una sorpresa a Keenan haciendo hamburguesas.

Le gustaba la tranquilidad. Su propia tranquilidad, que significaba tener la música puesta en la radio de la cocina. Le gustaba su soledad, que consistía en que Keenan podía aparecer en cualquier momento con los brazos abiertos y su voz parlanchina. Sabía que el apartamento de arriba estaba vacío, e intentó no pensar en ello. Intentó no pensar en que Jasper había estado más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella durante los últimos días.

Había sido una tonta al pensar que él era distinto, Jasper la deseaba y la había conseguido, y después había perdido el interés. Bien, ella también lo había deseado, así que estaban empatados. Ya dejaría de sufrir en algún momento. Ya le había sucedido antes. Keenan y ella se las arreglarían perfectamente solos. Como siempre.

Se le resbaló el destornillador y se arañó los nudillos, y soltó un juramento.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Alice miró hacia arriba y vio a Jasper.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—No puedes montar algo sí tienes las piezas esparcidas por todas partes.

Automáticamente, Jasper se inclinó para organizarlas. Ella le apartó la mano con el mango del destornillador.

—No necesito que tú montes mis cosas. No soy una mujer indefensa que necesite un hombre. Me he valido perfectamente por mí misma antes de que tú llegaras.

Dolido, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Muy bien. Hazlo tú sola.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Me gusta hacerlo.

—Magnífico. Y cuando se te caiga encima, no podrás culpar a ninguna otra persona.

—Exacto. Yo acepto la culpa cuando la tengo —dijo Alice. Tomó una llave inglesa y apretó un tornillo—. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues habla.

Jasper lo tenía todo bien planeado. Después de todo, era escritor.

—Sé que he estado saliendo mucho contigo y con el niño…

—Se llama Keenan —le dijo Alice entre dientes.

—Sé cómo se llama. El hecho de que haya pasado tanto tiempo con vosotros quizá os haya dado una idea equivocada de las cosas.

—¿De veras? —Alice miró hacia arriba de nuevo, golpeando suavemente la llave inglesa contra la palma de su mano.

—Es un niño fantástico, de los que te roban el corazón. Lo he pasado muy bien con él

.

Aunque no quería, Alice se ablandó. Sabía que Jasper le tenía cariño a Keenan. Eso sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles.

—A él le gusta estar contigo. Eso es muy bueno para Keenan.

—Sí, bueno, por una parte. Por la otra, he empezado a pensar que él, que tú… que los dos podéis malinterpretar la situación. Quiero decir que jugar al béisbol o llevarlo a un partido es estupendo, pero no quiero que él piense que es algo… permanente.

—Entiendo —dijo Alice con frialdad. Sería mejor mantener controlado el dolor—

Tienes miedo de que empiece a verte como una figura paterna.

—Sí, bueno. Más o menos.

—Eso es comprensible. Pero Keenan también está con el señor Swan, y con Billy Bowers, el vecino del otro lado de la calle.

—Swan tiene edad suficiente para ser su abuelo, y el chico de los Bowers tiene dieciocho años —replicó Jasper, y se dio cuenta de que sentía ciertos celos de aquellos dos vecinos—. Y no tienen el mismo tipo de cosa contigo.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cosa?

—Relación —dijo él con tirantez—. Como quieras llamarlo. Demonios, sólo nos hemos acostado una vez.

—Lo sé.

Con cuidado, Alice dejó la llave inglesa en el escalón. Lanzársela a la cabeza sólo iba a proporcionarle un placer momentáneo.

—Eso no ha sonado precisamente bien —dijo Jasper, furioso consigo mismo—. Parece que no significó nada. Sí significó algo para mí, Alice —mucho, temía Jasper. Mucho—. Es que…

—Tienes miedo de que Keenan y yo te atrapemos en una familia. De despertarte una mañana y ser el papá, con una esposa, una hipoteca y un niño pequeño que necesita atención.

—Sí. No. Algo así —dijo Jasper. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba enterrando, y de repente, no sabía por qué—. Sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras.

—Oh, creo que lo has hecho. Perfectamente —respondió Alice mientras se frotaba las rodillas con las palmas de las manos, observándolo—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Jasper. Yo quería un inquilino, no un padre para mi hijo, ni un marido. Me acosté contigo porque quería hacerlo, no porque pensara que podía arrastrarte hasta el altar.

—Yo no he querido decir eso. Te deseaba. Todavía te deseo. Pero sé lo mucho que te defraudaron antes, y no quiero hacerte daño, Alice. Ni al niño. No quiero que pienses que voy a llenar el hueco.

Entonces la ira volvió como una oleada repentina. Alice se puso en pie al instante.

—Keenan y yo no tenemos ningún hueco. Somos una familia tan completa y tan real como cualquier otra. El hecho de que no haya un hombre en ella no significa que seamos menos.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Te diré lo que quieres decir: ves a una mujer con un niño pequeño y piensas que están deseosos de que aparezca un hombre para completar la escena. Pues no. Si yo necesitara a un hombre, lo tendría, Y si pensara que Keenan necesita un padre para ser feliz, se lo conseguiría. Y —continuó, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho—, si piensas que estás en el primer lugar de alguna lista, te confundes. Quizá esté enamorada de ti, pero no es suficiente. No soy sólo yo, y no eres sólo tú. Keenan es lo primero. Si alguna vez quiero un padre para Keenan, será alguien con paciencia y bondad, alguien que esté dispuesto a adaptar su vida para hacerle sitio a mi hijo. Así que relájate, Jasper. Tú estás a salvo.

—No he venido aquí para pelearme contigo.

—Bien, porque ya he terminado.

Él la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta.

—Yo no. Estoy intentando ser sincero contigo, Alice. Me importas, ¿sabes? Me importáis los dos. Es sólo que no quiero que se me vaya de las manos.

—Entonces no hay problema, Jasper, porque tú lo tienes todo bien sujeto. Sigue agarrándolo, Jasper. No te preocupes por mí ni por Keenan. Nosotros estamos bien.

Alice tiró del brazo y volvió a sentarse. Tomó la hoja de las instrucciones y siguió leyéndola.

¿Y por qué, se preguntó Jasper, se sentía como si acabaran de rechazarlo? Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Bueno, si ya lo hemos aclarado…

—Sí.

—Tengo… a… algo de tiempo libre, si quieres que te ayude a montar la parrilla.

—No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo Alice, y lo miró de reojo—. Después voy a hacer hamburguesas. Puedes cenar con nosotros. A menos que tengas miedo de que eso signifique un compromiso.

«Tira», pensó él con ironía, «y encesta».

—Gracias de todos modos. Tengo otros planes. Quizá en otra ocasión.

—Bien, Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Jasper se emborrachó. No de cualquier manera, pero sí completamente. Cuando salió del taxi y se encaminó, tambaleándose, hacia la casa, ya sabía que iba a odiarse por la mañana. Pero aquella noche tenía algo que hacer.

Se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta principal de casa de Alice y esperó a que el porche quedara inmóvil bajo sus pies. Quizá ella pensara que habían terminado, se dijo, pero se equivocaba.

Él había pensado en una docena de cosas que tenía que decirle.

Y no había mejor momento que aquél.

Alzó un puño y llamó a la puerta.

—Alice —dijo, y volvió a llamar—. Vamos, Alice. Sé que estás ahí.

Vio que se encendía una luz, y siguió llamando.

—Vamos, vamos. Abre.

—¿Jasper?

Alice respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta, con una bata mal puesta. Había llegado a casa del bar unos veinte minutos antes, y llevaba en la cama menos de cinco.

—Son más de las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar contigo. Ábreme.

—Hablaremos por la mañana.

—Acabas de decir que es por la mañana.

Como él volvió a golpear la puerta, ella terminó por descorrer los cerrojos.

—Ya basta… vas a despertar a Keenan —le dijo furiosa. Al abrir la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de un hombre de ochenta y cinco kilos cayéndole encima—. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido? —la alarma que sintió Alice se desvaneció al percibir el olor a cerveza—. Estás borracho.

—Pues sí —dijo él. Iba a incorporarse, pero se perdió en su olor—. Dios, eres estupenda. ¿Con qué te lavas esto? —preguntó, metiendo la nariz entre su pelo—. Huele a rayos de luna.

—Muy borracho —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Siéntate. Voy a traerte un café.

—No quiero café. No te serena, sólo te despierta. Y yo ya estoy despierto y tengo algo que decirte.

Entonces se apartó de ella, y al hacerlo descubrió que no tenía tanto equilibrio como pensaba.

—Pero antes voy a sentarme —dijo, y se dejó caer en el sofá—. Odio emborracharme. No lo había vuelto a hacer desde que jugué en segunda división. ¿Te había contado que jugué en la segunda división de béisbol? Triple A.

—No —dijo ella, asombrada, mientras lo observaba.

—Justo al salir del instituto. Durante dos años. Pensé que llegaría a lo más alto. A primera división. Pero no lo conseguí, así que fui a la universidad, y ahora escribo sobre gente que sí lo consiguió.

—Lo siento.

—No —dijo Jasper, y descartó su comentario con un gesto de la mano—. Me gusta escribir—. Siempre me gustó. Me gusta ver los partidos y los pequeños dramas. Si hubiera seguido jugando, ahora ya estaría acabado —prosiguió. Enfocó la vista en ella y sonrió—. Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida. ¿Sabes? El niño es igual que tú. Cuando lo miro te veo a ti. Me da miedo. Te veo todo el rato. Estoy concentrado en mis asuntos, y de repente, ¡pop! Ahí está tu cara, en mi mente. ¿Qué te parece?

—No lo sé —respondió Alice. Quería estar enfadada con él, pero no podía, Jasper estaba borracho de una manera tan boba…—. ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu habitación y te ayude a acostarte?

—Quiero acostarme contigo, Alice. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero acariciarte otra vez.

Ella también quería eso. Lo deseaba, mucho. Sin embargo, se habían trazado límites nuevos.

—Has dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

—¿Sabes cómo es el tacto de tu piel? No puedo describirlo; es suave y cálido. Empecé a pensar en tu piel cuando estaba jugando al póquer y emborrachándome esta noche. He ganado. He ganado un bote muy grande con un par de seises. Me llevé doscientos cincuenta dólares.

—Enhorabuena.

—Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tienes ese hoyuelo pequeño aquí —dijo él, y estuvo a punto de meterle el dedo en el ojo. Después se lo puso en la mejilla, junto a la comisura de los labios—. No puedo dejar de pensar en el hoyuelo, ni en tu piel, ni en tus enormes ojos y tus piernas despampanantes. Y sigo pensando en cómo me gusta mirarte cuando estás con el niño, como hago algunas veces desde el piso de arriba, cuando tú no te das cuenta. No lo sabías, ¿a qué no?

—No —respondió Alice en voz baja—. No lo sabía.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes —dijo él—. Te pasas la mano por el pelo así —añadió, e imitó su gesto—. Me encanta. De verdad, me encanta. Keenan me quiere, ¿sabes? Me lo ha dicho. Y tú también.

—Lo sé.

—Y pienso todo lo que he dicho esta tarde.

—Lo sé.

Con un suspiro, ella se agachó para desatarle los cordones de las zapatillas.

—Todo, Alice. Tengo mi vida organizada tal y como la quiero.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella. Le quitó el calzado y le subió las piernas al sofá.

—Así que ya puedes dejar de aparecer en mi mente todo el rato, porque no va a cambiar nada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Él estaba dormido antes de que ella se inclinara y le besara la mejilla.

**Aww… que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Jasper borrachooo…**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	10. CAPITULO 10

_Bueno chicas muchísima gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer esta Historia.. y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y darme animos para seguir la historia._

_También muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y no comentaron pero sin embargo me pusieron alertas y favoritos..._

_Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios._

**Daniyela, Christina Becker, shiinii, Alice Maggio - Whitlock, tormenta oscura, ALI-LU CULLEN, katy, Grei Whitlock, andreita Cullen, alice-bella hale, Shiru92, khatax, Penny Love Edward.**

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 10.**

En lo referente a las resacas, Jasper sabía que aquélla iba a ser de campeonato. No tuvo que abrir los ojos, no tuvo que moverse. La cabeza ya le retumbaba como si fuera el cuerpo de tambores del ejército.

No sabía cómo había conseguido llegar a casa y acostarse, pero los recuerdos borrosos que tenía de aquella noche no eran precisamente reconfortantes. Sin embargo, pensó que era mejor esperar antes de exprimirse el cerebro.

Con cautela, con miedo, abrió los ojos. La carita que estaba justo encima de él hizo que se sobresaltara, y que después gimiera de dolor por haberse movido.

—Buenos días —dijo Keenan alegremente—. ¿Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo?

—No lo sé —respondió Jasper, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Está haciéndome la comida. Ha dicho que podía venir a verte si no te despertaba. No te he despertado, ¿verdad? He estado callado.

—No —dijo Jasper. Cerró los ojos y rezó por perder el conocimiento.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre? —dijo Keenan, y con suavidad, le puso la mano sobre la frente dolorida a Jasper—. Mamá puede ponerte bien—. Ella siempre lo hace —le explicó. Con sumo cuidado, sustituyó la mano por un beso—. ¿Mejor así?

Oh demonios. Ni siquiera una resaca como aquélla tenía algo que hacer contra aquel niño.

—Sí, gracias, ¿Qué hora es?

—La manecilla grande está en las diez, y la pequeña en las ocho. Puedes dormir en mi cama hasta que estés bien, y jugar con mis juguetes.

—Gracias.

Jasper hizo un esfuerzo supremo y se incorporó. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y él se la sujetó con las manos.

—Keenan, sé un amigo y pídele a tu mamá una aspirina.

—Está bien.

Keenan salió corriendo, y el sonido de sus zapatillas en el suelo hizo que Jasper se estremeciera.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —le preguntó Alice un momento después.

Jasper alzó la vista. Ella todavía estaba en bata. La bata le recordó la noche anterior. Estaba empezando a acordarse de bastantes cosas.

—Sí vas a gritarme, ¿te importaría hacerlo después?

Como respuesta, ella le ofreció una aspirina y un vaso lleno de un líquido rojizo.

—¿Qué es?

—Un remedio de Joe, el camarero. Garantiza que acaba con la resaca.

—Gracias.

En la calle alguien tocó un claxon, y Jasper tuvo la sensación de que le atravesaban la cabeza con un cuchillo. Mientras estaba recuperándose del golpe, Keenan volvió corriendo.

—¡Adiós, mamá, adiós! —exclamó. Le dio un beso y después se volvió a abrazar a Jasper—. ¡Adiós!

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras el niño, él se tragó el remedio de Joe.

—¿Quieres un café? —dijo Alice y se pasó la lengua por los dientes para intentar no sonreír—. ¿Algo de desayuno?

—¿No me vas a gritar?

—¿Por presentarte aquí borracho de madrugada? ¿Y por desmayarte en mi sofá?

No, no voy a gritarte. Me imagino que ya estás sufriendo lo suficiente.

—Es cierto, te lo prometo —dijo él, y se levantó para seguirla hasta la cocina—.

No sólo físicamente. Me siento como un completo estúpido.

—Fuiste un completo estúpido —dijo ella. Sirvió una taza de café y la puso en la mesa, para él—. El tercer marido de mi madre tenía debilidad por el whisky. Juraba que los huevos eran la cura para la resaca a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo los quieres?

—Revueltos estaría bien —respondió Jasper, y se sentó con cuidado a la mesa—. Lo siento, Alice.

Ella siguió de espaldas a él.

—¿Por?

—Por ser un idiota ayer por la tarde, y por ser un idiota más grande anoche.

—Ah, por eso —mientras se freía el beicon, Alice tomó un cuenco para batir los huevos—. No creo que sea la primera ni la última vez que sucede.

—No le habrás —Jasper se movió con angustia—. No le habrás dicho a Keenan que yo estaba…

—¿Borracho y alborotado? —Alice miró hacia atrás con una media sonrisa—. Le dije que no te encontrabas bien y que por eso te habías quedado dormido en el sofá. Lo cual es muy cercano a la verdad.

—Gracias. No quiero que piense que… ya sabes. No tengo la costumbre de emborracharme.

—Eso dijiste anoche —Alice le dio la vuelta al beicon y siguió batiendo los huevos.

Jasper la observó mientras, poco a poco, superaba el asombro por el hecho de que ella no le restregara por la nariz el modo en que había estropeado las cosas. Recordó la tarde anterior, cuando Alice se había encarado con él, con orgullo y furia en los ojos. Recordó otras muchas cosas, comprendidas en un espacio de tiempo tan pequeño, hasta que todas se concentraron en una: Alice junto al fogón, en bata, con el sol de la mañana haciendo brillar su pelo, y con el olor del desayuno calentando la habitación.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que no quería aquello? ¿Y qué iba a hacer una vez que se había dado cuenta de la verdad?

—Te vendrá bien comer algo —dijo ella, y le puso un plato enfrente—. Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajan.

—¿Puedes…? ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Alice, y se sirvió una taza de café—. No entro en la floristería hasta las diez.

Él comenzó a comer mientras se ordenaba las ideas.

—Esto está muy bueno. Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Deseabas algo más?

—Sí —tomó un bocado más, con la esperanza de que los huevos revueltos le dieran valor. Después dijo—: A ti. Te deseo a ti.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Jasper, no estás en condiciones para eso, y yo tengo que irme a trabajar, así que…

—No, no me refiero a eso. Bueno, sí, pero no… —se interrumpió y tomó aire—. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

—¿C- cómo dices?

—Creo que deberías casarte conmigo. Es una buena idea. Puedes dejar el trabajo nocturno y volver a estudiar, si quieres. O abrir esa floristería. Lo que quieras. Creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer.

—De veras —musitó ella. Como le temblaban las manos, tuvo que dejar la taza en la encimera—. Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, Jasper, pero no tengo por qué casarme para hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Así que gracias igualmente.

Él se quedó asombrado.

—¿No? ¿Me estás diciendo que no? Pero tú me quieres. Lo has dicho. Lo has dicho dos veces.

—Pueden ser tres —dijo ella con calma—. Sí, te quiero. No, no voy a casarme contigo, Y ahora, de verdad, tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar.

—Espera un segundo —le dijo Jasper. Se olvidó de la resaca y se puso en pie—. ¿Qué juego es éste? Tú me quieres, tu hijo está loco conmigo, somos estupendos en la cama, incluso sé llevar a varios niños al colegio en un coche, pero no quieres casarte conmigo.

—Eres idiota. Eres tonto. ¿Es que crees que porque no pusiera objeciones para acostarme contigo puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras, y a tu manera? Bueno, pues te equivocas. Y eres un idiota.

Jasper se quedó perplejo mientras Alice salía de la habitación. Punto para ella, pensó. Y él ni siquiera había visto la bola.

Sin embargo, el partido todavía no había terminado.

Alice todavía estaba furiosa cuando llegó a casa del trabajo aquella tarde. De todos los idiotas egocéntricos y entrometidos que ella había conocido, Jasper Hale Whitlock se llevaba la medalla de oro. No se le había ocurrido mejor idea que decirle a Alice que casarse con él era buena idea, y después había empezado a enumerar las ventajas que ella obtendría.

Oh, él pensaba que era un gran partido.

Un día, le decía que se sacara de la cabeza cualquier idea de tener una relación con él. Como si ella hubiera estado bebiendo los vientos por él. Al día siguiente, se compadece de ella y le ofrece su, mano para ayudarla.

Debería habérsela mordido.

Ni una sola vez le había dicho todo lo que ella podía darle a él, lo que él sentía por ella, ni lo que él deseaba. Ni una sola vez le había dicho que él podía aceptar al hijo de otro hombre como propio.

Alice abrió la puerta de un tirón y la cerró de un portazo. Jasper podía tragarse su proposición.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eh, mamá! —Keenan apareció corriendo en el salón y la tomó de la mano—. Ven, ven. Tenemos una sorpresa.

—¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa, Keenan? Se suponía que estabas con los Swan.

—Jasper está aquí —le dijo el niño, y siguió tirando de ella—. Tenemos una sorpresa. Y tenemos un secreto. ¡Y tienes que venir ya!

—Está bien, ya voy —dijo, y se preparó para lo que pudiera encontrarse mientras Keenan la guiaba hacia La cocina.

Allí había miles de flores, jarrones y cestas invadiendo las encimeras, en el suelo, en el alféizar de la ventana. Había música, una melodía clásica y suave. La mesa estaba puesta; había dos vasos de cristal que ella nunca había visto brillando a la luz del sol, y una botella de champán enfriándose en una cubitera. Y Jasper estaba allí, con una camisa impecable y unos pantalones de vestir.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo Keenan alegremente—. Lo hemos puesto todo muy bonito para que te gustara. Y la señora Swan ha dicho que podíamos usar sus platos y sus copas. Y el señor Swan ha hecho su pollo especial, porque es resistible.

—Irresistible —le dijo Jasper, mirando a Alice—. Tú… eh… dijiste que no necesitabas flores ni velas, pero nosotros nunca hemos salido juntos. Pensé que esto era lo más parecido.

—¿Te gusta, mamá? ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es muy bonito —dijo Alice, y se inclinó para darle un beso a su hijo—. Gracias.

—Ahora yo me voy con los Swan para que podáis tener romanticismo.

—Ah, vamos, hijo —le dijo Jasper a Keenan, tomándolo en brazos—. Se suponía que eso no tenías que decirlo —le susurró mientras se lo llevaba fuera.

—¿Qué es romanticismo?

—Te lo explicaré después.

Satisfecho con eso, Keenan abrazó a Jasper por el cuello.

—¿Vas a contarle a mamá el secreto sobre que os vais a casar?

—Ése es el plan.

—¿Y vivirás con nosotros y serás mi papá?

—Sí. Será estupendo. Será perfecto —le dijo Jasper, y le dio un beso en la frente—. Te quiero, Keenan.

—De acuerdo —dijo Keenan, y le dio un achuchón a Jasper—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

—¡Yujuuu! —dijo la señora Swan, moviendo los pulgares hacia arriba y guiñándole un ojo a Jasper antes de llevarse dentro de casa a Keenan.

Alice estaba exactamente igual que cuando Jasper la había dejado en la cocina. Él no estaba seguro de si aquello era una buena señal.

—Entonces, ¿te apetece un poco de champán?

—Jasper, esto es muy amable por tu parte, pero…

—¿Te gustan las flores? —le preguntó él más nervioso que un gato, descorchó la botella.

—Sí, son maravillosas, pero…

—No podía comprarlas en la floristería en la que trabajas, porque habría estropeado la sorpresa. Keenan me ha ayudado mucho a prepararlo todo —le dijo. Después le entregó la copa, y cuando ella se distrajo, se inclinó y le dio un beso lento, cálido—. Hola.

—Jasper —dijo Alice, aunque tuvo que esperar a que el corazón se le calmara—. Sé que debes de haberte tomado muchas molestias…

—Debería haberlo hecho antes. No sabía lo que quería realmente.

—Oh, Señor —murmuró Alice. Se dio la vuelta y se esforzó por controlar sus emociones—. Esta vez te he dado una impresión equivocada. No necesito tantas ceremonias. No necesito noches románticas ni velas.

—Claro que sí. Y yo también, cuando estoy contigo.

—Estás intentando cautivarme. Eso es nuevo.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. Tal y como está dividida esta casa, llevamos viviendo prácticamente juntos durante más de un mes. La gente se conoce más rápidamente de este modo que socializando. Así que sabes lo que soy y de todos modos te has enamorado de mí.

Ella dio un sorbo al champán.

—Y eres muy petulante al respecto—. Te dije que mis sentimientos son responsabilidad mía, y eso es cierto. Una cena romántica no va a cambiarlo.

Parecía que ella había marcado el segundo tanto, pero Jasper sabía que si iba a perder, perdería luchando.

—No tiene nada de malo que quiera regalarte una noche agradable. Quiero hacer algo mejor que pedirte que te cases conmigo ante unos huevos revueltos y con resaca.

Demonios, es mi primera vez, ten un poco de paciencia—. No, no digas nada, déjame terminar. No me necesitas —dijo, y tomó aire—. Ni para ocuparte de las cosas, ni de ti, ni del niño, ni para cortar el césped ni armar la parrilla. Pero ¿y qué necesito yo, Alice?

Ella lo miró parpadeando.

—Tú has dejado bien claro que no necesitas ni quieres tener ataduras. Yo tengo ataduras, Jasper.

—Lo dejé bien claro —murmuró él—. No dejé nada bien claro, porque no lo sabía. No quería saberlo. Estaba asustado. Bueno, ya lo he dicho, ¿te sientes mejor sabiéndolo? Estaba asustado porque te necesito. Porque necesito ver tu cara, oír tu voz, oler tu pelo. Necesito que estés ahí. Y necesito ayudarte a cortar el césped y a armar la parrilla. Necesito que me necesites.

—Oh —dijo Alice, y cerró los ojos—. Me gusta oír eso.

—Dime que vas a casarte conmigo —le pidió él, y la tomó por los brazos hasta que ella abrió de nuevo los ojos—. Es mi último intento, Alice. Cásate conmigo.

—Yo…

Sí. Ella quería decirle que sí.

—No soy yo sola, Jasper.

—¿Crees que no quiero al niño? Dios, abre los ojos. Estoy loco con él. Lo quise antes de quererte a ti. Quiero casarme con los dos, y después tener otro hijo, o quizá dos, para empezar desde el principio. Ya lo hemos planeado todo.

—Tú… ¿Con quién?

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás.

—He hablado con el niño. Pensé que debía allanar un poco el camino y averiguar qué pensaba él. No me parecía justo no decírselo, ya que va a ser mío también.

—Tuyo —dijo ella, mirando ciegamente el champán.

—Como vosotros dos sois un equipo, sería como una expansión. De todos modos, él está de acuerdo. Así que somos dos contra una.

—Entiendo.

—Quizá no sepa mucho de cómo ser padre, pero quiero a Keenan. Ése es un buen comienzo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Tenía el corazón abierto, inundado.

—Desde luego, es un buen comienzo.

—Te quiero —dijo él—. Es la primera vez que se lo digo a una mujer, salvo a mi madre. Te quiero, Alice. Así que ¿por qué no te casas conmigo y nos das una alegría a mí y a Keenan?

—Parece que me habéis superado —dijo ella, y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Eso es un «sí»?

—Sí, definitivamente sí —respondió Alice, y se echó a reír cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos—. Papá.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo Jasper, y la besó con fuerza—. Me gusta mucho.

FIN..

_**QUE LES PARECIO CHICAS?**_


End file.
